Calico Cat and Blue Mold
by Monday Kid
Summary: Menurutmu mengapa luka terasa menyakitkan sedangkan cinta terasa menyenangkan? Itu karena kita membenci luka dan menyukai cinta. Kupikir cara agar luka tidak terasa menyakitkan adalah dengan menyukainya. Yoongi. Jimin. BTS. Yoonmin. Friendship.
1. Tulisan Pertama

"Hyung, tahu tidak kalau selama ini ada mayat di kuah mie yang kita makan?"

Si rambut coklat menoleh dengan wajah mengerut bingung, "Hah?"

"Iya hyung, air untuk merebus mie itu kan ada bakterinya, jika kita memasaknya maka bakterinya mati, berarti mayat bakterinya masih ada dikuah itu kan?" Jelas pemuda berpipi bulat dengan semangat. Rambut hitamnya tersibak angin menampilkan dahinya yang putih, membuat wajahnya semakin terlihat bulat.

Sedangkan pemuda yang ia panggil 'hyung' menganga tidak percaya. Apa-apaan pemikiran itu?! Mendengarnya saja membuat Yoongi ingin mengetuk dahi yang sekarang terlihat memerah —mungkin karena terpapar sinar matahari sore yang menyengat— itu dengan batu besar di depan kakinya. Tapi begitu matanya turun dari dahi menuju mata pemuda itu, maka niatan Yoongi hilang tersapu angin begitu saja. Mata polos yang jernih seolah mengatakan bahwa pemuda di depannya ini hanyalah bayi kecil yang tak bersalah. Baiklah, Yoongi menyerah.

"Jimin, dengar—" Yoongi mengambil nafas sebanyak mungkin sebelum menjawab sahabatnya itu, "—Manusia mati mungkin memang meninggalkan jasad, tapi bakteri? Entahlah, tapi kurasa tidak. Jadi tidak ada mayat bakteri dikuah mie yang kita makan. Oke?"

"Ta-tapi—"

"Sekali tidak maka tidak, Jimin."

Jimin merengut sebal. Alisnya menyatu dan bibirnya turun membentuk lengkungan. Tangannya terlipat didada dengan mata yang memicing tajam ke Yoongi.

"Menyebalkan!"

Yoongi justru terbahak keras. Demi celana dalamnya yang ia pakai selama seminggu tanpa dicuci —oke maafkan perilaku jorok Yoongi satu ini— , wajah Jimin yang cemberut justru terlihat lucu dimata Yoongi. Apa sahabatnya itu tidak punya ekspresi marah yang lebih menyeramkan daripada ini?

"Jimin astaga hentikan wajah cemberutmu itu atau aku akan benar-benar mengunyah pipimu." Kata Yoongi sambil menahan gemas. Giginya bahkan sampai bergemelatuk.

Sontak Jimin menangkup pipi bulatnya dengan tangan-tangannya yang mungil, "Tidaaaak." teriaknya main-main. Kemudian menyeringai jahil.

"Sialan, kemari kau bedebah kecil!"

Tubuh Yoongi melompat dengan cekatan dan berlari mengejar sahabat kecilnya yang terlebih dahulu berlari. Suara tawa dari keduanya menjadi musik di sore hari pada pertengahan musim panas. Jimin tertawa keras melihat Yoongi yang terjerembab konyol karena tersandung akar pohon. Wajahnya mendarat dengan indah ditanah kering yang berdebu. Yoongi mengusap wajahnya dengan kesal, sesekali meringis. Namun kemudian ikut tertawa kala melihat Jimin yang tertawa keras bahkan sampai tubuhnya membungkuk dalam.

Jimin mengusap matanya yang berair karena terlalu keras tertawa, sesekali terkekeh kecil. "Sudah ah hyung."

"Memang sudah, kaunya saja yang tidak berhenti tertawa." Yoongi menepuk celana daerah lututnya untuk membersihkan tanah yang menempel. Kemudian tangannya terulur di depan Jimin untuk membantu anak itu berdiri —anak itu tertawa terlalu keras hingga jatuh terduduk—.

"Ayo pulang."

Yang lebih muda kembali merengut, "Tidak mau."

Yoongi menghela nafas, ia memang harus ekstra bersabar menghadapi sifat kekanakan Jimin. Bagaimanapun Jimin lebih muda darinya, anak itu baru 18 tahun omong-omong, maka sudah seharusnya Yoongi mengerti sifat kekanakan yang masih melekat pada Jimin. Setelah mengumpulkan kesabaran ia berjongkok dihadapan pemuda itu. Tangannya mengambil lengan kanan Jimin. Ada lebam biru disana. Maka perlahan, ia mengelus lebam tersebut dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Apa masih sakit?"

Jimin mengangguk, namun ia tetap membiarkan Yoongi mengelus lebam dilengannya. Itu sangat nyaman.

"Maka jangan menambah sakitnya dengan tidak pulang ke rumah, Jim."

Pemuda berpipi bulat mendongak dan menatap mata tajam Yoongi. Yoongi memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan. Sahabatnya itu memiliki wajah putih dengan tatapan yang menusuk, hidungnya mancung, bibirnya tipis dan merona, dahinya lebar namun Jimin merasa itu sangat seksi, alisnya menukik sedemikian rupa dan rahangnya yang luar biasa tajam. Orang yang sekilas melihat Yoongi mungkin akan merasa terintimidasi, terutama dari tatapan pemuda itu. Auranya sangat jantan omong-omong. Meskipun badannya terbilang kecil dan tinggi badannya yang pendek tetapi Yoongi memiliki bahu yang lebar, dan Jimin selalu suka bagaimana punggung Yoongi terlihat sangat kokoh. Tapi dibalik semua itu, Yoongi adalah sosok paling hangat yang pernah Jimin temui.

"Aku hanya takut untuk kembali ke rumah, hyung. Kalau bisa tidak perlu kembali saja."

Yoongi menatap sahabatnya yang kini menunduk sendu. Perlahan ia bawa tangannya untuk menangkup wajah bulat itu kemudian mengetuk main-main dahi Jimin dengan dahi miliknya.

"Jam berapa kau selesai kerja besok?"

Jimin berpikir sebentar, jarinya mengusap dagu seolah berpikir keras, "Pemilik toko bilang ia akan menutup toko lebih cepat besok, jadi mungkin aku akan pulang lebih awal? Hmmm pukul 7 malam mungkin? Entahlah."

Ibu jari panjang Yoongi merapikan anak rambut Jimin dengan lembut, "Hubungi aku jika sudah selesai, mungkin aku bisa jemput."

Mata Jimin berbinar.

"Benarkah? Benarkah hyung akan menjemputku?"

Yoongi tersenyum tipis melihat sahabatnya itu, "Tentu."

"Yippiieee." Jimin melompat senang dengan senyum yang lebar. Membuat Yoongi ikut tersenyum lebar karena gemas.

"Jadi, pulang sekarang?" tawar Yoongi.

Jimin menghela nafas berat namun segera tersenyum tipis, "Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin melangkah dengan sangat lambat. Sengaja berlama-lama di jalan agar tidak cepat sampai di rumah. Ia tidak siap, sungguh. Kakinya selalu terasa berat jika akan pulang ke rumah. Ia ketakutan. Rumahnya bahkan tidak bisa lagi disebut rumah. Tidak ada perasaan nyaman dan terlindungi dari rumahnya. Yang ada hanyalah ketakutan dan sakit.

 _Drrrtt...drrtt_

Jimin merogoh kantung celananya saat merasakan ada getaran dari ponsel bututnya. Ada pesan masuk, itu dari Yoongi.

 ** _From : Yoongie Hyung_**

 ** _Subject : Sudah sampai?_**

 ** _Apa kau sudah sampai rumah? Kabari aku jika sudah._**

Jimin tersenyum lebar. Sahabatnya itu memang sangat perhatian. Ngomong-ngomong soal Yoongi, pertama kali ia kenal dengan pemuda itu ketika ia dan Yoongi menjadi rekan kerja disuatu kedai tteokboki. Ia saat itu adalah pelayan disana sedangkan Yoongi dibagian cuci piring. Mereka menjadi dekat satu sama lain karena memang hanya mereka berdua karyawan disana. Namun kedai itu terpaksa ditutup karena bangkrut. Tetapi itu tidak membuat Jimin dan Yoongi hilang komunikasi. Mereka menjadi sahabat dekat yang saling mengerti satu sama lain. Termasuk masalah yang dialami oleh masing-masing pihak.

Yoongi. Min Yoongi. Yang Jimin tahu pemuda itu hanya anak dari panti asuahan kumuh di Daegu. Ia hidup seadanya yang disediakan oleh ibu panti. Bahkan untuk bersekolah pun Yoongi harus mati-matian mengejar beasiswa. Tidak ada satupun orang yang mau mengadopsinya hingga ia tumbuh remaja. Kondisi keuangan panti yang semakin sulit membuat Yoongi harus keluar dari panti ketika ia lulus SMA. Tidak ada yang mengusirnya sebenarnya tetapi pemuda itu merasa tidak tega membiarkan ibu panti kesulitan memperoleh dana hanya demi menghidupi dirinya.

Ketika ia keluar dari panti, ia langsung mencari pekerjaan di sekitar Daegu. Mencari pekerjaan yang setidaknya cukup untuk dia membayar kontrakan kecil dan biaya makannya sehari-hari. Sebuah kedai tteokboki menerimanya menjadi tukang cuci piring disana. Dan disitulah Jimin bertemu dengan Yoongi.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Jimin hanya memiliki Yoongi. Dan mungkin Yoongi juga hanya memiliki Jimin. Itulah mengapa mereka menjadi sangat dekat, karena mereka hanya memiliki satu sama lain untuk menjadi topangan.

.

.

.

Kaki Jimin berhenti di halaman sebuah rumah kecil. Mata sayunya memperhatikan pintu bercat coklat tua itu dengan sedikit bergetar. Takut. Takut sekali. Hingga rasanya ia ingin memutar kaki dan segera mengambil langkah menjauhi rumah tua itu. Tapi tidak bisa. Jimin sudah berjanji, apapun yang terjadi ia tidak akan meninggalkan rumah itu dan menjadi egois. Karena meskipun Jimin ingin sekali pergi, tapi ia tidak bisa meninggalkan ayahnya sendirian.

Dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar ia membuka pintu hingga terdengar suara berderik akibat engselnya yang sudah terlalu tua. Setelah mengumpulkan kekuatan ia melangkah masuk.

"Aku pulang." Cicitnya kecil. Kepalanya menunduk dalam kala melihat sosok yang amat ia sayangi duduk dibangku ruang tengah. Seolah memang sudah menunggunya untuk pulang sejak tadi.

"Pergi keluyuran tanpa meninggalkan sedikit makanan pun di rumah, apa kau ingin membuatku mati kelaparan?"

Kepalanya semakin menunduk. Sial, ia lupa memasak makanan sebelum bertemu Yoongi tadi.

"JAWAB!"

Jimin sontak menegakkan kepalanya begitu bentakan itu terdengar hingga memenuhi rumahnya yang kecil.

"A-aku... Maaf, maafkan aku ayah. Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya."

Pria tua itu melangkah dengan penuh amarah menghampiri tempat Jimin berdiri, membuat pemuda kecil itu refleks mengambil langkah mundur untuk menghindar dari amukannya. Namun sayang, ia selalu kalah dari ayahnya.

"AH AYAH AMPUN."

Tubuhnya diseret dengan paksa oleh sang ayah menuju meja tv. Kemudian ia dihempas begitu saja hingga tubuhnya jatuh terjungkal. Matanya semakin bergetar ketakutan saat sang ayah mengambil rotan dari atas meja.

"Tidak! Tidak ayah kumohon maafkan aku." Badannya bergetar hebat. Ketakutan saat ayahnya mengangkat tinggi-tinggi rotan itu.

CTAK

"AH AYAH"

"KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA SAMPAI BISA BERBUAT SEENAKNYA."

CTAK

"ARGH AMPUN"

"AKU MEMBESARKANMU BUKAN UNTUK MENJADI SAMPAH SEPERTI INI."

CTAK

"KUMOHON AMPUN AYAH AMPUN"

"PANTAS SAJA IBUMU MENINGGALKANMU KARNA KAU HANYA ANAK TAK BERGUNA."

CTAK

"SAMPAH"

CTAK

"HINA"

CTAK

"KAU LEBIH PANTAS MEMBUSUK DI NERAKA, PARK JIMIN."

CTAK CTAK

Pria tua itu menghentikan pukulannya dengan nafas terengah. Puas dengan hasil yang sudah ia buat. Melihat tubuh kecil dihadapannya yang terlihat tidak berdaya memberi kepuasan sendiri padanya.

"Aku harap kau segera mati, Park Jimin."

Kemudian berlalu begitu saja setelah memberi tendangan keras diperut pemuda itu.

Sedangkan Jimin meringkuk dengan badan bergetar. Ia tidak menangis. Tatapannya kosong namun hatinya hancur luar biasa.

 _Drrrt...drrrt_

Ponselnya kembali bergetar. Itu pasti Yoongi. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa ia mengambil ponselnya.

 ** _From : Yoongie Hyung_**

 ** _Subject : kenapa tidak membalas?_**

 ** _Jim, mengapa tidak balas pesanku? Apa semua baik-baik saja? Katakan padaku apabila terjadi sesuatu._**

Jemari Jimin bergetar. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak pada Yoongi bahwa ia tidak baik-baik saja. Bahwa ia butuh sahabatnya itu untuk berada disini dan menenangkannya.

 ** _To : Yoongie Hyung_**

 ** _Subject : Tolong_**

 ** _Hyung, sakit. Tolong aku hyung. Aku butuh kau sekarang._**

Ibu jarinya hampir saja memencet tombol send apabila kesadarannya tidak segera kembali. Tidak. Ia tidak bisa menjadi cengeng seperti ini. Yoongi sudah kesulitan dengan keadaannya maka ia tidak boleh menambah beban pemuda itu. Ia tidak boleh melibatkan Yoongi dalam masalahnya.

Dengan cekatan ia menghapus pesan yang telah diketiknya kemudian menulis pesan baru. Setelah membaca ulang pesan balasannya untuk Yoongi barulah ia mengirim pesan tersebut. Kemudian ia segera menyimpan ponselnya. Memeluk dirinya sendiri untuk menelan semua rasa pahit yang ia rasakan. Berusaha menata hatinya yang hancur. Perlahan air matanya jatuh juga.

 ** _To : Yoongie hyung_**

 ** _Subject : Maafkan aku hyung!_**

 ** _Maaf hyung aku baru membalas pesanmu. Aku sudah sampai rumah. Tenang saja, aku baik_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Tulisan Kedua

Dunia ini melelahkan.

Pemikiran itu selalu menghantui Jimin tiap ia akan tidur dan juga kala ia membuka matanya pada pagi hari. Bahkan ketika ia tersadar dari tidurnya, ia menyesal, mengapa ia masih bisa terbangun? Mengapa tidak tidur selamanya saja?

Jimin lelah menghadapi hari yang selalu berganti namun kondisinya justru kian menyedihkan. Jimin lelah harus bekerja dari satu tempat ke tempat yang lain, lelah harus terus berpikir bagaimana cara ia dapat uang yang herannya tidak pernah cukup meskipun ia bekerja seperti kuda gila, lelah harus mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah seorang diri, lelah mendapat pukulan dari ayahnya. Jimin lelah. Ia ingin hidup enak seperti teman-temannya di sekolah dulu. Ia rindu sekolah. Jika saja ayahnya seperti ayah-ayah yang lain maka Jimin yakin saat ini ia sedang duduk manis dibangkunya dan mendengarkan apa yang guru terangkan.

Jimin lahir tanpa ibu. Bukan secara harfiah karena itu terdengar mustahil. Jimin tidak pernah tahu seperti apa ibunya sejak ia lahir ke bumi. Hanya ayahnya lah yang ia lihat sejak awal. Mulanya ia pikir ibunya meninggal karena melahirkannya. Tapi ternyata tidak. Salahkan bisikan-bisikan tetangga biang gosip di sekitar rumahnya tiap Jimin melewati rumah mereka. Salahkan juga ayahnya yang selalu mengatainya 'anak haram', 'anak hina'. Ia jadi tahu.

Jimin lahir di luar pernikahan.

Yeah, klasik. Orang tuanya hanya dua remaja tolol yang mengedepankan nafsu tanpa berpikir bagaimana nanti. Bersenggama seperti keledai setiap hari, hanya bermodal cinta recehan yang naif. Tapi begitu sang wanita hamil, semua berantakan. Kata-kata cinta dan bualan manis berubah menjadi saling menghujat dan mempertahankan ego masing-masing. Saling melempar tanggung jawab siapa yang akan mengurus bayi yang dikandungnya. Si pria dengan kejam tidak mau bertanggung jawab. Menyuruh si wanita menggugurkan kandungannya. Tapi si wanita menolak, ia mempertahankan kandungannya sampai sang bayi lahir. Mungkin orang-orang akan berpikir betapa tegar dan mulianya wanita itu mau mempertahankan bayinya seorang diri. Tapi begitu sang wanita melahirkan, meletakan bayi yang masih merah tersebut di depan rumah si pria brengsek yang telah menghamilinya, ia lalu bunuh diri.

Sampah. Benar-benar sampah.

Jimin menyesali wanita yang sialnya adalah ibunya tersebut menolak untuk menggugurkan bayinya. Jadi dengan begitu Jimin tidak perlu repot-repot hadir di dunia ini dan menderita seperti ingin mati.

Dan pria brengsek yang sialnya lagi adalah ayahnya dengan sok mulia membiarkan Jimin hidup dengannya. Bertameng title 'ayah', ia berbuat semena-mena. Menjadikan Jimin budak penghasil uang bahkan sejak ia masih sekolah dasar. Bagus Jimin masih sempat merasakan bangku SD dan SMP, terima kasih pada satu-satunya tetangga paling mulia yang mau membiayainya. Ironis sekali, justru tetangganya lah yang merawatnya lebih baik daripada sang ayah.

Tapi begitu tetangga bak malaikatnya itu pindah rumah ke luar kota, Jimin kembali bertanya-tanya, apa Tuhan tidak cukup memberinya penderitaan sehingga satu-satunya kebahagiaan yang ia punya justru pergi meninggalkannya?

Jimin lelah. Ingin mengeluh, tapi kemudian ia sadar, mengeluh pada siapa?

"Oy Jimin, ada yang mencari."

Jimin tersadar dari lamunannya kala suara rekan kerjanya menembus gendang telinga. Dengan cepat ia memutar kepala menuju sumber suara, dan rekan kerjanya itu menunjuk kearah pintu toko dengan dagu, menyuruh Jimin melihat kearah yang ia maksud. Jimin mengikuti pandangannya dan seketika senyumnya melebar kala melihat sosok berbaju hitam dengan sepatu conversenya yang tidak terikat sempurna.

Dalam hati Jimin tertawa melihat kebiasaan sahabatnya yang selalu malas mengikat tali sepatunya. Membuang waktu katanya. Tapi yang justru ia lakukan adalah melambai ceria pada sosok yang terpahat sempurna di depan toko.

"Yoongi Hyung!"

Setidaknya orang ini mampu menjadi alasan Jimin tidak nekat bunuh diri selelah apapun hidup yang ia jalani.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat malam Tuan Kim."

Seusai berpamitan pulang kepada pemilik toko, pemuda berpipi bulat tersebut menghampiri sahabatnya yang menunggu di depan sejak tadi. Udara hangat langsung menerpanya begitu keluar dari toko. Pertengahan musim panas merupakan hal yang paling Jimin suka. Ia benci dingin. Udara yang dingin, rumah yang dingin, hati yang dingin. Jimin benci. Untunglah musim panas masih sudi membuat segalanya menjadi cair. Meskipun siang terkadang terasa sangat menyengat hingga bisa membakar kulitnya tetapi ketika malam hari maka udara terasa hangat. Bagi Jimin musim panas begitu nyaman dan memabukkan.

"Ah Hyung maaf membuatmu menunggu sedikit lama."

Begitu pula orang yang berdiri di depannya ini.

Yoongi tersenyum tipis pertanda maklum, menambah kadar ketampanan pada wajahnya yang kekurangan ekspresi.

"Tidak masalah."

Senyum Yoongi adalah salah satu dari berbagai hal yang Jimin tulis di daftar keinginannya di suatu buku usang bersampul kuning. Ia ingin menjaga senyum itu untuk terus hadir di wajah Yoongi. Berjanji akan melakukan apapun asal ia bisa melihat sahabatnya itu tersenyum. Terlalu banyak hal yang datang dan berusaha menghilangkan senyum Yoongi sedikit demi sedikit, tapi Jimin yakin ia bisa menjaganya.

"Jim." Bahunya dicengkram oleh tangan Yoongi yang kekar hingga keduanya berhenti melangkah, pun Jimin yang kembali ditarik dari alam bawah sadarnya. Jimin memandangnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ada apa, Hyung?"

Ada jeda sebentar, dan Jimin bersumpah ia bisa melihat tatapan Yoongi yang menajam.

"Kau baik?"

Keduanya kembali terdiam atau lebih tepatnya Jimin yang membisu. Jimin berusaha menelisik arti tatapan Yoongi padanya. Ada kekhawatiran disana, dan Jimin tidak pernah tidak merasa terharu dengan perhatian sahabatnya itu.

"Aku ba...Ah!" Tubuh kecil Jimin tersentak kala tangan besar Yoongi menekan punggungnya. Tepat di lebam tempat ayahnya memukulnya kemarin.

Dan saat itu juga ia bisa melihat tatapan Yoongi yang terluka.

"Hyung, dengar, ini bukan luka besar..aku..."

"Mengapa berbohong, Jimin-ah?"

Jimin makin dibuat kelabakan kala melihat manik itu makin menyendu. Perasaan bersalah menyeruak karena membohongi Yoongi. Baru saja tadi ia berpikir untuk menjaga senyum Yoongi tapi yang ia lakukan justru membuat mata sayu itu semakin sendu.

"Sudah kubilang beritahu aku jika si brengsek itu menyakitimu lagi."

"Hyung..."

"Kau tidak pantas mendapat ini semua, Jimin. Tidak sama sekali." Amuk Yoongi. Amarahnya sungguh besar karena Jimin dapat merasakan dirinya yang merengut ketakutan jauh didalam sana. Ada ketakutan namun juga bahagia saat mengetahui bahwa Yoongi marah karena mengkhawatirkannya.

"Hyung dengarkan aku dulu."

"Biar kuberi ia pelajaran." Langkah kaki Yoongi dibuat lebar-lebar dengan penuh amarah. Tidak lagi menghiraukan Jimin yang menarik kaos tipisnya berusaha menahannya untuk terus bergerak.

"Hyung dengarkan aku!"

Yoongi seakan tuli. Hatinya terlanjur teremat sakit melihat Jimin menyembunyikan lukanya. Ia bahkan tidak berani menerka seberapa biru lebam Jimin dibalik baju coklatnya itu. Seketika ilustrasi bagaimana Jimin mendapat lebam itu dari ayahnya hadir dipikiran Yoongi, membuat darahnya semakin mendidih dibakar amarah.

"Hyung hentikan!"

Jari kecilnya terus berusaha menarik kaos hitam Yoongi untuk menghentikannya. Tidak peduli tingkahnya itu dapat merobek kaos Yoongi. Ia hanya perlu menghentikan pemuda berambut coklat yang tengah berjalan cepat dengan raut yang menyeramkan.

"Kubilang hentikan, Min Yoongi!" teriak Jimin dengan keras. Membuat tenggorokannya sakit seketika dengan nafas yang tak beraturan. Ia tercenung, ini pertama kalinya ia berteriak sebegini keras pada Yoongi, terlebih lagi ia memanggil Yoongi dengan kurang ajar tanpa embel-embel 'hyung'. Tapi perbuatannya itu mampu menghentikan langkah Yoongi.

"Hyung, dengarkan aku, aku minta maaf karena berbohong dan juga berteriak padamu tadi." Tubuhnya bergerak ke depan Yoongi agar bisa menatap matanya yang setajam elang. Tidak ada respon dari sahabatnya itu jadi ia kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku hanya tidak membuatmu khawatir hyu..."

"Kau justru membuatku semakin khawatir dan tak berguna, Park Jimin!" Perkataaan Jimin terpotong dengan bentakan Yoongi yang menggema di jalan kecil tempat mereka berpijak sekarang. Tapi Jimin mengerti alasan pemuda itu membentaknya karena ia terlalu kalut. Jimin mengerti.

"Baik aku salah," Maka Jimin lah yang harus menjadi air kala api semakin membara, "Maaf, oke?"

Raut wajah Yoongi perlahan melunak.

"Kau bisa mempercayakan aku, kau tahu?" bisik Yoongi.

Jimin tersenyum, "Tentu saja, tapi aku tidak bisa percaya pada ayahku."

Tangannya ia letakan pada bahu pemuda di depannya itu, "Ayah tidak tahu apapun soalmu, hyung. Ia tidak tahu bahwa anak sialnya ini berteman dengan pemuda tampan benama Min Yoongi." Jimin tertawa kali melihat raut tak setuju Yoongi saat ia memanggil dirinya sendiri 'anak sial'.

"Aku sengaja tidak pernah menarikmu kedalam masalahku dengan ayah karena aku tidak mau ayah tahu tentangmu. Aku tidak mau ayah mengenalmu. Aku tidak mau hyung berurusan dengan ayahku."

Raut wajah Yoongi sudah kembali seperti awal. Min Yoongi si kepala dingin sudah kembali. Dan Jimin cukup lega karena bisa membawa pemuda itu keluar dari amarahnya yang membludak.

"Kau berlagak ingin melindungku eh? Jangan lindungi orang lain kalau diri sendiri kau tidak bisa lindungi." sindir Yoongi tajam.

Jimin meringis mendengar kata-kata tajam Yoongi padanya.

"Sialan hyung kata-katamu tajam sekali." Pemuda berambut hitam itu tertawa, "Lebih sialnya lagi, kau benar."

Tawa keras pemuda mungil itu mengudara mengisi malam musim panas yang entah mengapa mulai terasa dingin.

"Aku ini payah, ya kan?" ia mengatur nafas sebentar agar tawanya berhenti, "Mana bisa aku melawan ayahku, yang ada aku dijadikan cincang untuk makan siang anjing tetangga. Aku ini sudah seperti budak saja, mau disuruh apapun yang diperintahkan ayah. Tapi hyung, ada satu permintaan ayah yang tidak pernah bisa aku turuti meskipun sebenarnya aku pun mau."

Ada jeda sebentar dan jeda tersebut justru membuat hati Jimin merasa sakit.

"Ayah ingin aku mati."

Yoongi terperangah. Tidak menyangka ada ayah yang ingin anaknya sendiri mati. Ia meringis, seberapa besar penderitaan yang ditanggung bahu sempit sahabatnya itu?

"Aku pun mau mati, enak malah, tidak perlu disiksa seperti itu lagi."

"Jangan berani-berani, Park Jimin." desis Yoongi.

Jimin terkekeh, "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mati secepat itu, tidak sebelum semua daftar keinginanku yang telah kutulis dibuku kuning tercapai."

Jimin kembali menatap sahabatnya itu dengan senyum yang hangat.

"Aku tidak menceritakan apapun padamu bukan berarti membuatmu tidak berguna, hyung. Kehadiranmu itu sendiri dalam hidupku sudah menjadi sesuatu yang berguna bagiku."

Si pemuda chubby mengangkat kelingkingnya kehadapan wajah Yoongi.

"Katakan padaku, kita akan menjadi sahabat selamanya kan hyung?"

Dan kala Yoongi menautkan kelingking panjang itu pada kelingking mungilnya, Jimin sadar, ia telah mendapatkan kekuatannya kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haloha! Monday Kid kembali hehe. Iseng bikin cerita chapter lagi. Pertama-tama maafkan aku yAng dengan kurang ajarnya publish cerita baru sedangkan fanfic 'Park Jimin' belom kelar huhuhuhu. Fanfic itu, entahlah, buntu banget ga tau harus ngelanjutin kayak apa/disleding. Maafkan aku teman-temaaaaaan. Tapi aku udab bertekad(ini tekad doang sih wkwk) kalo fanfic ini akan aku bawa serius/cieee. Pengen bener-bener nuntasin ff ini. Jadi tolong antisipasi yeorobuuuunn.

Dan juga terima kasih dengan penuh cinta untuk reader yang telah membaca dan memberikan review untuk cerita ini. Sayang kaleaaaaann.

review juseyoooong


	3. Tulisan Ketiga

Awal Yoongi kenal Jimin adalah kala pemuda kecil itu memperkenalkan diri di depannya pada suatu hari di awal musim semi. Yoongi yang tengah berkutat dengan piring-piring kotor langsung mendongak kala telinganya mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh suara pemuda dengan lengkingan yang tak biasa. Begitu mendongak yang ia dapatkan adalah wajah lugu seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan senyumnya yang lebar.

"Halo, kau pasti Min Yoongi kan? Aku Park Jimin, karyawan baru disini. Salam kenal ya Yoongi."

Yoongi yang kala itu masih Min Yoongi yang tertutup hanya membalas sapaan ceria itu dengan dengusan lirih. Tak peduli dengan eksistensi pemuda dihadapannya dan balik berkutat pada piring sialan di depannya. Ia yang memang asalnya tidak peduli pada orang-orang disekitar tidak ambil pusing dengan kedatangan Jimin. Toh ada atau tidaknya pemuda itu tidak akan mempengaruhi apapun dalam hal finansial maupun hidupnya.

Yoongi memiliki batas. Batas sampai mana orang lain bisa masuk ke kehidupannya, pun batas sampai mana Yoongi masuk ke dalam hidup orang lain. Sejauh ini orang-orang kenalan yang Yoongi punya hanya sebatas 'kenalan', tidak pernah lebih hingga bisa mengusik hidupnya.

Sejak awal ia memang sudah sendirian. Menghidupi hidupnya sendirian sampai sejauh ini. Jadi ia pikir ia tidak memerlukan siapapun untuk hadir dalam hidupnya. Menurut Yoongi, kehadiran orang lain dalam hidupnya justru mampu mengacaukan segala yang telah ia susun. Ia tahu bagaimana peran seseorang itu sangat diperlukan untuk makhluk sosial yang disebut manusia. Mereka bisa menjadi sosok yang menemani, memberi kekuatan dan cinta, serta tempat untuk berkeluh kesah. Tapi orang-orang terlalu naif dengan berpikir bahwa orang lain pasti memberikan kebahagiaan pada kita, tanpa berpikir bahwa kesakitan yang dialami pun berasal dari orang-orang itu. Manusia adalah hal yang paling menyeramkan di dunia ini. Dan sialnya Yoongi adalah bagian dari mereka.

Awalnya ia pikir memang begitu.

Namun kala pemuda yang baru saja hadir entar darimana asalnya duduk disamping Yoongi, melirik penasaran pada bait-bait lagu yang Yoongi untai dengan asal di samping meja kasir kedai, Yoongi sadar ada hal lain yang menarik perhatiannya selain uang dan makanan.

"Woah hyung, kau membuat lagu?" Pemuda itu memanggilnya hyung baru-baru ini semenjak tahu bahwa pemuda berkulit pucat itu 2 tahun lebih tua darinya.

Yoongi balas mendengus, "Bukan urusanmu, bocah."

Tapi Park Jimin mana peduli dengan balasan tajam itu, matanya justru semakin berbinar kala membaca setiap bait lagu yang Yoongi tulis.

"Hyung! Ini bagus sekali! Wah apa kau bercita-cita menjadi seorang produser nantinya?"

Naif.

"Apanya yang produser, orang yang baru saja kau puji hanya seorang tukang cuci piring, bocah."

Jimin mencebik, "Eeyy jangan putus asa begitu, kau tau pendiri Disney? Atau pendiri McDonald? Mereka juga dulunya orang miskin seperti kita, hyung."

Yoongi mendelik, "Jadi sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan bocah?" ketusnya namun ia tidak menampik bahwa ia ingin tahu sejauh mana bocah dihadapannya ini berbicara.

Tiba-tiba Jimin menegakkan punggungnya penuh semangat, "Ya mereka saja bisa sukses, berarti hyung juga bisa dong!"

Yoongi dapat merasakan jemari gendut pemuda dihadapannya ini menangkup kedua pipinya, membuat ia terkesiap sepersekian detik.

"Kalau hyung tidak menyerah, aku yakin hyung bisa menjadi pembuat lagu yang terkenal."

Kemudian ia bisa merasakan punggungnya dipukul dengan penuh tenaga.

"Bangsat! Kenapa kau—"

"Kalau hyung bisa menjadi produser terkenal nanti, aku akan menjadi penikmat nomor satu lagumu hyung!"

Yoongi terdiam. Matanya menatap pemuda di depannya yang tengah tersenyum amat lebar hingga kedua mata kecil itu menghilang. Pipinya bersemu dengan rona yang amat cantik, serta lesung pipi kecil yang malu-malu muncul dipipinya yang bulat.

Yoongi mendengus, terkekeh kecil saat merasakan hatinya menghangat tiba-tiba.

Katakan Yoongi hipokrit, karena nyatanya Yoongi membiarkan pemuda di hadapannya itu melewati batas yang telah ia tentukan.

Namun alih-alih mendengus kasar seperti yang awal-awal ia lakukan setiap pemuda didepannya berbicara, Yoongi justru menempatkan tangan besarnya diatas kepala pemuda itu.

"Dasar bocah, tapi terimakasih."

Tidak lupa memberikan senyum tipis sebagai pelengkap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Calico Cat and Blue Mold

Monday Kid

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah perdebatan yang lumayan panjang di jalan tadi akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menepi di salah satu kedai odeng langganan mereka. Kali ini Yoongi yang bayar sebagai permintaan maaf karena sudah hilang kendali pada pemuda berpipi bulat itu. Sesekali mereka bercerita tentang apa saja yang sudah terjadi hari ini. Jimin tentu menjadi yang paling semangat dalam bercerita, anak itu seolah tidak pernah kehabisan tenaga walaupun tenaganya sudah dikuras habis untuk bekerja. Dan Yoongi pun hanya menanggapi seadanya sambil menikmati odengnya yang masih panas. Tidak lagi membahas mengenai lebam di punggung Jimin ataupun ayahnya yang brengsek. Mereka sudah sepakat untuk tidak pernah membahas itu meskipun Yoongi berhasil memaksa Jimin untuk setidaknya bercerita apabila ayahnya kembali memukulnya.

"Oh iya hyung, omong-omong—" Jimin merogoh tas selempang lusuhnya, berusaha meraih sesuatu dari dalam sana. Begitu tangannya meraih apa yang ia cari, ia tersenyum lebar.

"—Tadaaa!"

Sebuah pamflet. Dengan sebuah nama perusahaan yang tercetak besar diatas. Yoongi tidak bodoh untuk tidak tahu perusahaan apa itu. Kemudian matanya bergulir kebawah, ada sebuah tulisan disana yang Yoongi yakin merupakan alasan Jimin begitu antusias menunjukannya padanya.

 ** _Hit It Audition_**

"Aku menemukan pamflet ini dipapan pengumuman taman kota saat akan berangkat kerja tadi."

Ia bisa melihat mata Jimin yang berbinar-binar. Yoongi tidan mengerti mengapa anak itu sebegitu antusiasnya.

"Hyung, ini kesempatan yang besar! Kau bisa mewujudkan cita-citamu. Jika kau lolos, kau tidak perlu lagi susah payah kesana kemarin mencari uang, kerepotan membayar tagihan yang membludak, dan yang paling penting mimpimu menjadi seorang produser akan menjadi nyata." katanya dengan antusias. Tapi senyumnya surut dan berganti dengan wajah bingung kala melihat reaksi Yoongi yang biasa saja.

"Kok lemas? Hyung tidak senang?"

Yoongi segera mendongak, "Ah tidak, bukan begitu, hanya saja—"

"Hyung tidak percaya diri lagi ya? Hyung dengar ya, kau ini berbakat, jago menulis lagu, pun sekarang kau menjadi pemain keyboard di kafe. Jiwa musikmu itu bagus sekali, hyung. Lagipula ini mimpimu kan?"

Ah Jimin tidak mengerti. Atau mungkin justru Yoongi yang tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya. Menjadi seorang produser lagu memang mimpinya, ia tahu itu sejak masih duduk di bangku SD. Tapi entahlah, rasanya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal kala matanya melihat pamflet yang ditunjukkan Jimin.

Bighit itu bukan perusahaan kecil. Sudah banyak artis-artis sukses yang mereka cetak. Dan Yoongi yakin mimpinya akan menjadi nyata disana. Hidupnya bisa berubah menjadi jauh lebih baik jika bisa masuk kesana. Tapi yang menjadi permasalahan adalah Bighit berada di seoul.

"Hyung mau ikut kan?"

Lamunannya buyar oleh suara Jimin yang kembali mengintrupsi.

"Tapi—"

Jimin meraih tangan Yoongi. Menggenggamnya hangat untuk memberi keyakinan.

"Hyung pasti bisa, aku mendukungmu."

Yoongi menatap dengan seksama mata bulat itu. Ada keyakinan dan pengharapan disana. Membuat Yoongi perlahan mengais keyakinannya juga. Mendapat kekuatan dari tatapan dan genggaman hangat Jimin untuknya.

Akhirnya ia mengangguk.

Dengan senyum tipis ia mengiyakan, "Baiklah, aku coba."

Dalam hati ia berusaha menepis keraguannya. Alasan keraguan untuk mengikuti audisi Bighit. Yaitu meninggalkan Jimin seorang diri di Daegu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Halooooooo! Monday kid kembali dengan chapter 3. Duh ga nyangka cerita ini dapet respon yang baik huhuhuhu. Aku ucapin terimakasih banyak dengan penuh cinta untuk kalian semua. sayang kalian gaes huhuhu. Mind to give me some review? Review juseyooong.

Big thanks with love for :

AmminaLyeneta. Kim Hyeni. Catastrophile101. Honeymon. Itsathenazi. Veluvxt. Linkz Accouunt. Nochuyuu. Guest. Summer Chii.

Nochuyuu : Hmm padahal aku ga kepikiran Jimin bakal suicide nanti loh, tapi ide bagus tuh wkwk.

itsathenazi : Aku juga tertohok nih mereka cuma sahabat wkwk liat nanti ya dear.

Summer Chii : Pengennya friendzone gimana dong? Abis suka sih ngeliat Yoonmin tersiksa/slap. Hehe liat nanti ya dear.

TERIMAKASIH UNTUK KALIAN SEMUA. AKU CINTA KALIAN TANPA BATAS.


	4. Tulisan Keempat

Setelah perbincangan panjang mengenai audisi Bighit dengan Jimin di kedai malam itu, Yoongi akhirnya benar-benar mendaftarkan dirinya. Bermodal beberapa lembar uang disaku, kakinya melangkah menuju salah satu tempat rental komputer. Bung, ia tidak punya laptop atau semacamnya omong-omong. Ia harus melakukan registrasi online terlebih dahulu sebelum melangkah pada step selanjutnya.

Jemari panjangnya dengan lincah mengetik beberapa kata untuk mengisi kolom yang tersedia disitus web. Tidak ada kesulitan dalam registrasi online ini. Ia hanya perlu mengisi data diri dan beberapa pertanyaan yang umum.

 _Tek_

Suara papan keyboard yang sejak tadi berbunyi berhenti, menandakan pertanyaan terakhir sudah ia ketik. Semua sudah rampung. Hanya tinggal menekan tombol 'Submit' maka ia bisa menyetak data diri yang sudah dalam bentuk file pdf. Jarinya kembali mengarahkan kursor ke halaman teratas. Matanya kembali menjelajah layar persegi dihadapannya dengan teliti, membaca ulang setiap kata yang ia ketik agar tidak ada yang keliru. Setelah memastikan data yang ia input sudah benar, ia mengarahkan kursornya ke tulisan 'submit' yang tertera disana.

Tetapi ia tertegun sebentar.

Jika ia benar-benar menekan tombol itu maka ia sudah resmi terdaftar secara online untuk mengikuti audisi. Tapi perasaan ragu itu kembali menghampiri hatinya.

Apakah ini sudah benar?

Yoongi sendiri tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran dan perasaannya sekarang. Ini mimpinya. Sesuatu yang ia idamkan sejak masih duduk di bangku sekolah. Ia memimpikan duduk di studio miliknya, berkutat dengan not dan rangkaian tulisan, lalu menikmati penyanyi kelas dunia menyanyikan lagu ciptaannya. Jika ia berhasil meraih mimpinya maka hidupnya akan berubah pula. Ia akan terbebas dari penderitaan yang ia tanggung selama ini. Tapi kenapa sekarang ia justru ragu? Seharusnya tidak ada lagi kata ragu untuk mendaftar.

" _Hyung pasti bisa, aku mendukungmu"_

Suara lembut Jimin yang penuh kekuatan itu kembali berdenging mengisi otaknya. Bahkan perasaan hangat kala jemari kecil anak itu menggenggam tangannyayang besar pun masih bisa ia rasakan. Tangan Jimin itu kecil dibanding miliknya, tetapi ada keyakinan dan kekuatan disana. Berusaha menjadi penyemangat untuk Yoongi dan mengusir keraguan hatinya.

Ah anak itu.

Rasanya Yoongi tidak bisa menahan kedua sudut bibirnya untuk tidak tertarik keatas membentuk senyuman kecil. Park Jimin, si cerewet yang selalu bisa memberikannya perasaan bahagia bahkan hanya dengan mendengar suara tertawanya yang lucu. Ia selalu suka bagaimana pipi bulat itu akan berkumpul diatas dan menelan matanya yang kecil ketika pemiliknya tersenyum lebar. Jangan lupakan juga rona merah jambu yang membuatnya indah luat biasa.

Dan Yoongi sadar, sahabatnya yang cantik itu lah yang membuatnya ragu untuk ke Seoul dan melakukan audisi. Jimin hanya punya dirinya, begitupun sebaliknya. Jika ia ke Seoul, ia tidak yakin ia bisa melihat wajah cantik sahabatnya itu lagi. Meninggalkan Jimin seorang diri di Daegu bukanlah ide yang bagus. Ditambah lagi anak itu punya ayah yang jahanam. Perasaannya tidak tenang jika meninggalkan Jimin sendirian. Ketika ada bersamanya saja anak itu masih sebegitu menderitanya, bagaimana jika ia pergi? Bagaimana anak itu bisa melewati harinya yang berat tanpa ia disisinya?

Tapi pemikiran lain kembali membuatnya tertegun. Jika ia mengikuti audisi, menjadi orang yang sukses, maka ia juga bisa menarik Jimin keluar dari penderitaannya. Ia akan menjamin hidup anak itu sepenuhnya agar tidak lagi berurusan dengan ayahnya yang brengsek. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Jimin bekerja seperti robot lagi jika ia sudah sukses. Bahkan mungkin ia juga bisa memfasilitasi Jimin agar ia bisa belajar menari seperti impian anak itu, atau ia juga bisa membuat Jimin menjadi penyanyinya mengingat anak itu memiliki suara yang indah.

Tiba-tiba saja semua ambisi yang sejak dulu ia pendam kembali bergejolak didadanya. Keyakinan, kemauan, kekuatan, semua berkumpul menjadi satu. Membangunkan kembali Min Yoongi yang ambisius. Menepis jauh-jauh keraguan yang tadi sempat menghantuinya.

Jam dinding di tempat rental menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi, setengah jam lagi ia harus sudah tiba di tempat kerja. Maka dengan segera ia menyelesaikan urusannya dan bergegas keluar dari sana dengan langkah yang lebar. Dengan tas selempang yang berisi hasil print out data diri yang tadi ia isi, ia berjalan menuju tempat kerja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Calico Cat and Blue Mold

Monday Kid's

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kafe hari ini cukup ramai pengunjung. Yoongi bisa melihat rekan-rekan kerjanya kewalahan melayani pelanggan. Suara orang mengobrol, suara tertawa, suara riuh dari rekan kerjanya mengisi suasana kafe yang penuh.

"Oh! Yoongi, kok sudah datang?"

Suara lembut dari salah satu rekan kerjanya itu menyapa gendang telinganya. Refleks ia menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Ya, kupikir aku akan telat makanya tadi terburu-buru ternyata justru 15 menit lebih cepat."

Seokjin tertawa, "Yasudah lebih baik kau mempersiapkan diri untuk tampil nanti."

Yoongi hanya bergumam mengiyakan sambil meletakan tasnya di loker yang disediakan.

"Oh ya Yoongi."

"Apa?"

"Pelanggan di meja nomor 7 tadi saat memesan makanan bilang ingin _request_ lagu, sepertinya ia pelanggan tetap disini yang sering memperhatikanmu bermain piano."

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu sontak melirik ke arah meja nomor 7. Ada seorang lelaki muda disana seorang diri berkutat dengan laptop di meja. Perawakannya tinggi dan tegap. Terlihat manly dan jantan. Ditambah lagi secangkir kopi yang masih mengebul uapnya dan sepotong panekuk madu membuat Yoongi teringat dengan pemeran utama lelaki muda kaya raya yang intelektual dalam drama yang ditonton oleh Jimin. Tapi melihat laptopnya yang penuh dengan stiker karakter Ryan membuat Yoongi tertawa mengejek dalam hati. Astaga bocah banyak gaya ternyata.

"Lagu apa, hyung?"

"Autumn Leaves katanya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya Yoongi menghabiskan waktu yang tersisa sebelum waktu kerjanya dimulai untuk browsing lagu Autumn Leaves. Kafe mereka memang suka menerima _request_ dari pengunjung untuk lagu yang akan Yoongi mainkan. Perlu diakui kafe itu ramai karena pengunjung yang ingin melihat permainan piano Yoongi. Biasanya pemuda berkulit pucat itu hanya memainkan pianonya sepanjang hari dari berbagai lagu yang random ia pilih. Bung, suaranya seperti tikus sekarat omong-omong, ini kata Jimin, jadi daripada pengunjung kabur dari kafe lebih baik ia tidak bernyanyi. Tapi terkadang bahkan ada konser dadakan jika ada pengunjung yang nekat naik ke atas panggung kecil untuk bernyanyi diiringin oleh Yoongi.

Terbukti, ketika Yoongi naik keatas panggung kecil di tengah-tengah kafe, semua suara bising yang tadi mengisi kafe tiba-tiba senyap. Semua mata tertuju padanya. Yoongi bisa melihat mereka sudah siap memasang telinga masing-masing. Bahkan ada perempuan di ujung sana yang menyelipkan rambutnya kebelakang telinga agar tidak menghalangi pendengarannya. Astaga.

Tanpa mengucapkan satu patah katapun ia mulai menarikan jemari panjangnya diantara tuts. Seperti permintaan si pengunjung nomor 7, ia memainkan Autumn Leaves. Matanya terpejam mengikuti alunan pianonya. Sesekali terbuka untuk melihat reaksi pengunjung. Kemudian ia menyeringai puas melihat reaksi yang sesuai dengan harapannya.

Matanya melirik ke pengunjung nomor 7. Senyum di pemuda itu mengembang sepanjang lagu, bahkan laptopnya pun sudah ia tutup.

Ketika Yoongi menyelesaikan permainannya, riuh tepuk tangan terdengar seolah memujinya. Ia menyempatkan untuk membungkuk kearah pengjung sebelum melanjutkan permainan ke lagu berikutnya. Semua orang kembali berdecak kagum. Min Yoongi dan musik memang suatu hal yang luar biasa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin menutup matanya sejenak sambil menunggu cuciannya selesai. Ia mengantuk sekali hari ini. Kemarin ia lembur sampai pukul 12 malam karena office boy yang bekerja di toko tidak masuk sehingga ia mendapat pekerjaan tambahan untuk menggantikannya. Tapi ya lumayan ia mendapat bonus dari situ.

Tubuh Jimin rasanya lelah. Jam 4 pagi ia harus sudah bangun untuk memasakkan sesuatu untuk ayahnya. Lalu jam 6 ia akan bekerja menjadi pelayan di kedai jjangmyeon sampai pukul 1 siang. Kemudian dilanjut bekerja di toko buku sebagai sales sampai pukul 9 malam. Saat pulang pun ia masih harus mencuci piring dan pakaian, menyetrika pakaian, atau jika ayahnya sedang mengamuk ia harus merapihkan rumah yang dibuat berantakan oleh ayahnya.

Sehabis bekerja dari kedai jjangmyeon tadi pagi, ia langsung pulang ke rumah karena hari ini gilirannya libur di toko buku. Jadi ia memanfaatkan waktu untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah.

Jimin bangkit dan segera mengeluarkan pakaiannya ketika mesin cuci itu berhenti berputar. Hari ini ia harus bekerja ekstra karena pengering mesin cuci yang rusak.

' _sepertinya aku harus mulai menabung untuk membeli mesin cuci baru.'_ gumam Jimin dalam hati. Tangannya dengan cekatan menggantung tiap baju ditiang jemuran. Bajunya sudah lepek terkena tetesan air.

Selesai menjemur, tanpa beristirahat sejenak, ia langsung mengambil setrika dari rak dan mulai menyetrika pakaian yang kemarin tidak sempat ia lakukan.

 _Brak_

Jimin berjengkit kaget. Ia mengamankan setrikaannya sebentar dan melihat kearah ruang tamu kala ia mendengar pintu didobrak.

"Ayah..." lirihnya pelan. Matanya melirik takut sang ayah yang tampak marah diambang pintu. Kakinya refleks mundur beberapa langkah ketika ayahnya itu mengambil langkah mendekat.

Bahunya dicengkram begitu keras membuatnya meringis. Jimin menciut melihat mata memerah ayahnya yang tampak menyeramkan.

"Berikan aku uangmu."

Jimin memberanikan diri melihat ayahnya, "Untuk apa?"

"Berikan saja! Cepat!"

"Aku tidak punya uang." ia tidak bohong. Sungguh. Uangnya habis untuk membayar listrik, membeli bahan makanan, dan membayar uang bulanan kontrakan mereka. Meskipun Jimin bekerja diberbagai tempat tetapi tetap saja uang yang ia hasilkan tidak cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya.

"Ah!" Jimin meringis ketika ayahnya menjambak rambutnya begitu keras.

"Bangsat! Kau sudah berani berbohong?!"

"Demi Tuhan, aku tidak punya uang, ayah! Lagipula untuk apa? Membeli alkohol? Menyewa jalang murahan?"

 _PLAK_

"Keparat!"

Jimin memberontak sekuat tenaga kala sang ayah menariknya dengan kuat hingga tubuh Jimin terantuk-antuk. Mulutnya berteriak takut melihat sang ayah mengambil setrikaan yang masih terlihat panas itu.

"Ayah, ayah, tidak, tidak ayah." Jimin menangis tergugu. Mukanya memerah karena terlalu keras menangis. Tangannya terkatup didepan dada memohon ampun. Menyesali dalam hati sudah berbicara seperti pada ayahnya. Padahal ia tahu benar apa yang akan terjadi kalau ia melawan sang ayah.

"—!" mulutnya terbuka lebar namun tidak ada suara yang keluar. Ia bahkan tidak sanggup lagi untuk berteriak ketika rasa panas yang luar biasa menyentuh lengannya. Air mata terus mengalir deras dimatanya yang bulat.

Tubuhnya jatuh terduduk ketika ayahnya melepas pegangannya. Tangan kanan Jimin bergetar dengan luka melepuh dilengan.

Wajahnya dicengkram dengan satu telapak tangan yang begitu besar. Membawa matanya bertemu landang dengan mata ayahnya yang bengis.

"Kau seharusnya tahu dengan siapa kau berhadapan." desis sang ayah sebelum pergi keluar dari rumahnya yang entah mau kemana. Jimin tidak peduli. Ia kesakitan. Terlalu sakit untuk ia tanggung sendiri.

Jimin menangis semakin kencang. Meratapi nasibnya yang sebegini sial. Tangan kirinya mencengkram lengan kanannya yang semakin terasa perih. Pun dengan hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi merapihkan barang-barangnya, pria itu bersiap untuk pulang. Jam kerjanya sudah habis dan ia berencana untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan di swalayan sebelum pulang mengingat isi kulkasnya yang sudah kosong.

"Kau lembur, hyung?" tanyanya pada Jin yang sibuk menghitung uang dimeja kasir. Kafe sudah tutup karena sekarang sudah pukul 9 malam. Oh iya untuk informasi, selain menjadi pianis di kafe, ia juga menjadi tukang bersih-bersih setiap kafe akan tutup. Lumayan gajinya akan ditambah dengan pekerjaannya itu.

"Oh kau ingin pulang, Yoon? Dan ya, aku harus membuat laporan pemasukan kafe untuk diserahkan besok pada bos." Jin menghela nafas berat. Terlihat sekali ia sudah kelelahan.

"Perlu kutemani?"

Jin mendelik, "Tumben sekali baik, tapi tidak perlu."

Sedangkan Yoongi hanya mengendikkan bahunya, "Karena aku tahu kau akan menolak, jadi ya hanya basa-basi saja sih sebenarnya."

Sebuah lap melayang mengenai kepala Yoongi.

"Sialan."

"Aku pulang." pamitnya setelah melempar balik lap tersebut.

Yang lebih tua melambaikan tangannya, "Hati-hati di jalan, Yoon."

Yoongi mendorong pintu kafe dan segera keluar dari sana. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel bututnya dari ransel. Ia memang jarang memegang ponsel saat jam kerja. Dan ia terkejut melihat 4 panggilan tak terjawab serta 5 pesan. Dari Jimin.

' ** _Hyung, bisa kita bertemu setelah hyung pulang kerja?'_**

 ** _'Yoongi hyung, aku butuh untuk bertemu sekarang.'_**

 ** _'Hyung, kenapa tidak jawab?'_**

 ** _'Apa hyung sedang sibuk?'_**

 ** _'Baiklah tak apa, lagipula tidak terlalu penting sih haha. Bekerjalah dengan baik hyung!'_**

Maka dengan segera ia menelepon Jimin. Perasaannya tidak enak karena bocah itu tidak biasanya menghubunginya sebanyak itu. Tetapi sebelum jarinya menekan nomor Jimin, sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya. Ia terlonjak kaget dan refleks menoleh ke belakang.

Alisnya berkerut, "Siapa?" ucapnya tajam.

Pria dihadapannya tersenyum lebar sebelum akhirnya menggaruk leher belakangnya dengan canggung.

"Aku yang tadi _request_ lagu Autumn Leaves."

Yoongi berpikir sejenak. Lalu mulutnya terbuka membentuk huruf 'a' saat sudah mengingat pria didepannya.

"Oh bocah ryan."

Pria berambut abu-abu itu melongo mendengar panggilan dari si pucat, "Hah?"

"Tidak, lupakan, jadi ada apa?"

"Eum, aku memperhatikan permainan pianomu beberapa hari ini, pemuda manis dikasir itu bilang kalau kau juga menulis lagumu sendiri, aku—"

"Bisa langsung ke inti?" Oke, Yoongi memang pada dasarnya bermulut tajam, tapi sungguh ia sedang buru-buru ingin menghubungi Jimin dan pemuda di depannya ini justru menghambatnya. Astaga.

Pria itu langsung salah tingkah saat sadar bahwa ia telah menganggu waktu pemuda dihadapannya.

"Bisa kau mengajariku? Maksudku aku akan mengikuti audisi dan berencana untuk membuat laguku sen—"

"Kau akan ikut audisi?" tanya Yoongi cepat.

Pria itu mengangguk cepat, Yoongi sampai takut kepalanya akan putus.

"Ya, audisi bighit, kau tahu bighit? Bighit itu—"

"Ya ya ya aku tahu, tidak perlu dijelaskan astaga, karena aku juga akan mengikuti audisinya."

Pria dihadapannya terlonjak senang, senyumnya melebar. Dari sekali lihat Yoongi bisa menebak pria ini masih terlihat seperti bocah, ceroboh, dan unik.

"Benarkah? Wah kebetulan sekali! Jadi apa kau bersedia? Maksudku kita bisa mendiskusikan beberapa hal bersama."

Yoongi mengangguk pelan, "Tak masalah."

"Baguslah! Jadi bisakah kita mencari tempat makan untuk duduk sebentar dan membicarakan rencana kita ke depan sekarang? Aku yang traktir."

Yoongi terdiam. Ia menatap ponselnya sebentar. Pesan dari Jimin masih terbuka dilayar ponselnya yang menyala. Ia khawatir pada sahabatnya itu.

"Jadi bagaimana, Hyung?"

Yoongi menatap pria yang entah siapa namanya karena ia belum berkenalan tadi. Kemudian menatap ponselnya lagi. Tapi sesaat setelahnya ia menyimpan ponselnya disaku jaket dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah, ayo."

Pria berambut abu-abu itu tersenyum lebar, "Aku Kim Namjoon omong-omong."

"Min Yoongi."

Yoongi pikir ia bisa menghubungi Jimin nanti sepulangnya ia kerumah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Halo!!! Maaf lama ga update, tapi ini aku bawa chapter 4. Chapter ini lebih panjang dibanding chapter sebelumnya hohoho. Ngomong-ngomong pendapat kalian tentang ff ini apa sih? Kuingin tahu dong. Btw ini masih awal loh ya. Permasalahannya aja belom muncul, eh udah deng tapi baru dikit. Jadi aku rasa ff ini bakal panjang, doain aku bisa lajutin ff ini ya soalnya aku suka tiba-tiba mager haha/slap. Dan setiap minggu aku usahain aku update. Tergantung sikon sih, tapi aku usahain. Ciyus.

Btw ga tega ya liat jimin digituin sama ayahnya huhu, tapi abis gimana ya, aku suka sih liat jimin menderita di ff/digorok.

Daaaan terimakasih untuk yang bersedia membaca ff abal ini. Aku cinta kalian muaaah. Mind to review? Bbuing.

Seperti biasa, tanpa mengurangi cinta, aku ucapin banyak-banyak terimakasih untuk :

 **AmminaLyeneta. Kim Hyeni. Catastrophile101. Honeymon. Itsathenazi. Veluvxt. Linkz Accouunt. Nochuyuu. Guest. Summer Chii. Gasuga. arvita.kim. CiminsCake. Baby Jiminie.**

Gasuga : Kata Yoongi si jimin keberatan jadi ga bisa dia bawa, jahat emang dia mah huhu.

arvita.kim : ayo kita bikin yoongi nyesel bareng-bareng diakhir nanti. Jimin ga boleh mati huweee nanti yoongi sama siapa. Eh gapapa deng kan ada aku/slap.

ChiminsCake : Jangan nangiiiiis

Itsathenazi : dulunya emang nguli kan dia mah, makanya perutnya kotak-kotak begitu. Kalo jimin dijual, nih rumah aku jual biar bisa beli.

Baby Jiminnie : aku akan pergi tuk sementara, bukan tuk meninggalkanmu selamanyaaaaa. Eh kok malah nyanyi.

Catastrophile101 : Jimin emang selalu supportive huhuhu pengen ih cowo kayak jimin.


	5. Tulisan Kelima

Jimin mengetuk pintu kayu dihadapannya dengan sebal. Alisnya mengerut lucu dengan bibir yang mencebik. Demi Tuhan, sudah 15 menit ia berdiri seperti orang bodoh mengetuk pintu reot tersebut, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda pintu itu akan terbuka.

"Kemana sih Yoongi hyung?"

Ponselnya ia keluarkan untuk menghubungi pemuda pemilik kontrakan yang sejak tadi ia ketuk pintunya. Jimin tidak akan lupa bagaimana sahabatnya itu tidur seperti orang mati di hari libur, tapi Jimin tidak menyangka akan separah ini. Karena, astaga, ia sudah mengetuk pintu dari ketukan lembut sampai keras-keras seperti akan menghancurkan pintu reot itu tetapi Yoongi tidak juga membuka pintunya. Bahkan tadi ia sempat menendang pintu itu —alhasil tetangga sebelah keluar dan memarahi Jimin— dengan tendangan kuat.

"Ish dasar beruang payah." umpat Jimin ketika lagi-lagi hanya suara operator yang ia dengar dari ponselnya.

Jimin mengepalkan tangan kecilnya kuat-kuat, menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dengan mata berkobar api imajiner.

"MIN-BODOH-PAYAH-PENDEK-JELEK KERBAU-BAU-YOONGI BANGUN DAN BUKA PINTU SEBELUM AKU MEMBAKAR RUMAHMU!"

 _BRAK_

Pintu terbuka lebar dengan keras. Akhirnya. Muncul sosok pucat dengan rambut hitamnya yang berantakan dan jejak liur disudut kanan bibirnya, ewh. Jangan lupa matanya yang merah dan membengkak seperti monster karna efek tidur larut. Sedangkan Jimin menunjukan cengir cemerlangnya ketika melihat pemuda pucat muncul di depannya dengan wajah keruh dan mata memicing tajam. Dasar _night owl_ , cibir Jimin dalam hati.

"Pagi Yoongi Hyuuuuung." sapanya ceria. Well, cukup ampuh untuk melunakan ekspresi Yoongi yang keras.

"Kenapa datang pagi sekali, bocah?"

Jimin melebarkan matanya hiperbolis, "PAGI?! Jam 12 kau bilang pagi? Aduduh kau menyakiti perasaan _morning person_ sepertiku, hyung." Mata Jimin terpejam dramatis dengan tangan menekan dadanya. Lebay memang.

Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas. Ia mengacak rambutnya sebentar dan menguap lebar seperti kudanil sebelum menyuruh Jimin masuk.

Lagi-lagi Jimin berdecak begitu sampai di dalam. Rumah kontrakan kecil ini sudah seperti rumah angker. Bungkus makanan instan dimana-mana, cup ramen bekas yang bahkan masih ada sisa kuah di dalamnya, pakaian kotor yang diletakan sembarangan di sudut ruang tamu, sarang laba-laba yang menjalar di plafon, dan, astaga, piring kotor yang menggunung di dapur sanggup membuat Jimin menganga lebar.

"Paus bisa saja masuk jika mulutmu terbuka selebar itu, Jimin."

Sontak Jimin gelagapan menutup mulutnya. Malu sekali astaga. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia berkacak pinggang, wajahnya mengerut sebal.

"Sudah berapa lama kau tidak membersihkan rumahmu, hyung? Lihat ini, ckck, bahkan kambing pun ogah tinggal disini." cibirnya tajam.

Yoongi membawa 2 cangkir berisi kopi hitam untuknya dan susu vanila untuk Jimin. "Kambing tidak mau tinggal disini bukan karena rumahku berantakan, Jimin. Tetapi ia bisa jantungan jika tinggal serumah dengan lelaki panas sepertiku."

Jimin tersedak susunya.

 _Pft_.

Haha lucu sekali. Sarkas Jimin dalam hati.

Meskipun ia akuin Yoongi memang panas.

 _Eh_?

"Mukamu merah."

Jimin melotot. "Apa sih!" sentaknya galak. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur untuk mencuci piring kotor yang menggunung itu. Ya sekali-kali beramal. Dan sekaligus mengalihkan jantungnya yang berpacu hebat.

Lengan baju ia sisingkan sebatas siku. Tidak lupa juga memasang sarung tangan karet berwarna merah dikedua tangannya yang mungil. Dalam hati ia menggerutu melihat masih banyak space tersisa diantara jari-jari sarung tangan karna jarinya yang terlalu mungil.

Tiba-tiba ia terlonjak ketika ada tangan kekar yang menjulur dari arah belakangnya. Jemari panjang itu mengelus perban dilengannya yang terlihat karna ia menyisingkan lengan baju. Punggungnya menempel sempurna dengan dada keras orang dibelakangnya, tidak lupa juga bahu bagian kiri yang terasa berat karna menjadi tumpuan orang tersebut.

"Ada apa dengan lenganmu?" Intonasinya sangat datar, namun berbahaya dan penuh waspada. Tiba-tiba aura disekelilingnya menjadi dingin hingga mampu mendirikan bulu roma disekujur tubuhnya.

"Bukan—"

"Kucium kau jika menjawab ini bukan apa-apa."

Jimin membeku. Ia kalah telak. Dirinya memang tidak pernah bisa mengelak atau berbohong dari Yoongi.

"Kenapa hyung tidak membalas pesanku waktu itu?" Jimin menggantung pertanyaan Yoongi itu dengan bertanya balik.

Ini sudah 3 hari semenjak lengannya disetrika omong-omong. Dan selama itu juga Yoongi tidak ada kabar. Baru kemarin malam pemuda dibelakangnya itu mengirimnya pesan untuk datang ke rumahnya hari ini.

"Maaf, untuk itu aku menyuruhmu kesini, aku ingin minta maaf karena tidak membalas pesanmu, sekaligus menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Jadi, berniat memberitahuku?"

Yoongi semakin membenamkan hidungnya pada bahu Jimin ketika melihat pemuda kecil dipelukannya semakin menunduk. Suara air keran yang terus menyala menjadi pengisi kesunyian.

"Ayah marah karena aku tidak memberinya uang."

"Lalu?"

"La-lalu hm dia menyetrika lenganku, jadi ya, ya begitulah."

Jimin mengulum bibirnya gugup. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh Yoongi yang menegang. Bahkan jari-jari panjang pemuda tampan itu sudah berhenti mengelus perbannya.

Yoongi marah. Ia mengerti.

"Dia brengsek."

Jimin tersenyum maklum, "Aku tahu."

"Taik."

"Sshh hyung."

"Anjing."

"Keparat."

"Bedebah."

"Bangsat."

"Sshh hyung sudah sudah." Jimin membalikan badannya. Memeluk pemuda yang sedang emosi dengan lembut. Sarung tangan ia lepas begitu saja, tangannya sudah berganti tugas untuk mengelus halus rambut dan punggung Yoongi.

"Tidak apa-apa, hyung. Sshh."

Jimin dapat merasakan nafas Yoongi yang terengah. Mukanya merah menahan amarah. Dan Jimin tidak mau mengambil resiko Yoongi akan mengamuk dan menghancurkan seisi rumah, maka dari itu ia sebisa mungkin menenangkan Yoongi dengan perlakuan lembutnya.

Tangan kanannya memeluk bahu Yoongi rapat-rapat, sedangkan yang sebelah lagi memainkan rambut hitam itu dengan lembut. Sahabatnya itu selalu suka jika Jimin memainkan rambutnya. Nyaman, katanya. Maka dari itu Jimin berusaha membuat Yoongi tenang dengan kenyamanan dari telapaknya. Ia melilitkan main-main rambut Yoongi diantara jari kecilnya lalu kembali mengurainya kembali. Begitu seterusnya.

Jimin menghentikan pergerakan tangannya ketika dirasa Yoongi sudah tenang. Ia melepas pelukannya dan menatap Yoongi dengan sorot mata yang tenang.

"Basuh mukamu, hyung. Mukamu seram seperti setan neraka." Sahut Jimin dengan kerlingan jahil.

Yoongi mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, "Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda, Park Jimin."

Sedangkan yang diajak bicara hanya membalik badan dan kembali berkutat dengan cucian piringnya. Melihat sahabatnya yang acuh, Yoongi hanya mendengus keras. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi. Mungkin air dingin dapat menyurutkan api yang berkobar dihatinya.

Sedangkan Jimin hanya terkekeh kecil melihat punggung Yoongi yang menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi. Menjahili Yoongi memang sangat mengasyikan menurutnya. Melihat wajah sahabatnya yang tampan menjadi berkerut berkali lipat sangatlah lucu. Apalagi pemuda itu sering mencebikan bibir bawahnya tanpa sadar. Benar-benar membuat gemas.

Tapi kemudian pikirannya kembali melayang pada kejadian barusan. Bukan sekali ini saja Yoongi kehilangan kendali. Yoongi dan ayahnya memang belum pernah bertemu langsung, tetapi pemuda itu tahu segala yang terjadi pada dirinya. Jimin memang tidak pernah memulai cerita duluan, tapi mengingat ayahnya selalu meninggalkan luka fisik serta intensitas waktu bertemu dirinya dengan Yoongi yang sering, membuat pemuda tampan itu menyadari kondisi Jimin tiap mereka bertemu.

Kehadirian Yoongi sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Jimin. Ia bahagia dengan Yoongi berada disisinya. Siapa sangka pertemuan yang bermula dari sekedar partner kerja justru membawa mereka ke ikatan persahabatan yang sebegini erat. Ia sayang Yoongi, dan dilihat dari cara Yoongi bersikap pun ia tahu Yoongi juga menyayanginya. Dibanding sekedar persahabatan, hubungan Jimin dan Yoongi mungkin sudah cenderung ke hubungan platonik. Perasaan sayang ini Jimin yakin lebih dari perasaan sayang seorang sahabat, namun juga bukan perasaan cinta kepada kekasih. Satu-satunya yang bisa menjelaskan jenis perasaan ini adalah cinta platonik.

"Sudah selesai?"

Jimin meletakan piring terakhir dan segera mencuci tangannya. Kemudian menoleh pada sumber suara. Terlihat Yoongi dengan rambut basah dan wajah yang lebih segar keluar dari pintu kamar mandi.

"Keringkan rambutmu segera, hyung. Nanti sakit kan aku yang repot." gerutu Jimin. Namun meskipun menggerutu, ia tetap merebut handuk dari tangan Yoongi dan membantu pemuda itu untuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

Yoongi duduk dengan tenang di lantai. Pantulan wajah serius Jimin dari laci kaca di depannya membuat pikiran Yoongi berkecamuk.

"Hyung, apa kau sudah sarapan? Kau ingin—"

"Jimin-ah." Yoongi mencekal pergelangan tangan Jimin dengan lembut, namun berhasil menghentikan pergerakan empunya.

"Ikutlah denganku."

"Hah?"

Yoongi membalikan tubuhnya menjadi menghadap Jimin. Menatap kedua mata bulat yang menggemaskan itu selembut mungkin. Mencoba untuk memberi pengertian melalui tatapannya.

"Aku akan audisi di Seoul, Jimin. Jika aku lolos maka aku akan tinggal di asrama sana untuk menjalani trainee entah sampai kapan. Daegu dan Seoul jauh, Jim."

Jimin terdiam. Ia sudah memikirkan hal ini dari awal ketika ia menunjukkan pamflet audisi Bighit pada Yoongi. Ini sudah menjadi konsekuensi yang akan ia terima jika Yoongi benar-benar lolos dari audisi. Jika boleh egois mungkin Jimin tidak akan pernah menunjukkan pamflet tersebut pada Yoongi jadi pemuda itu akan terus disini menemaninya. Tapi tidak. Jimin tidak boleh egois. Bagaimanapun ini adalah mimpi Yoongi, dan ia sebagai sahabatnya sudah patut mendukung pemuda itu.

Jimin menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, "Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan ayah, hyung." ucapnya halus.

"Kenapa kau masih memikirkan pria brengsek itu, Jimin?"

"Dia ayahku, tentu saja."

"Panggilan ayah bahkan tidak cocok tersemat untuknya." desis Yoongi tajam. "Jim, dengarkan aku."

Yoongi mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan kecil Jimin.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu di Daegu bersama si keparat itu. Tidak Jimin, kumohon."

"Apa yang kau takutkan, hyung? Aku bisa menjaga diriku—"

"SEPERTI INI YANG KAU BILANG BISA?!" Yoongi mengangkat lengan Jimin yang diperban tepat di depan muka Jimin dengan wajah yang mengeras.

Jimin menatap Yoongi sendu, "Hyung, mengertilah."

"Kau yang harusnya mengerti, Jimin." Yoongi mengacak rambutnya fruatasi. "Kumohon?"

Yang lebih muda justru memeluk bahu Yoongi erat-erat. Erat sekali hingga mereka bisa saja kehabisan nafas, tetapi mereka tidak peduli. Pelukan itu adalah cara mereka mengungkapkan kekhawatiran mereka masing-masing.

"Aku juga takut, hyung. Bisa apa aku tanpamu? Tapi ayah tidak mungkin melepasku begitu saja. Bagaimana jika ayah tahu bahwa kau yang membuatku pergi dari rumah? Aku tidak mau ia melakukan yang tidak-tidak padamu. Jadi biarkan aku disini"

Jimin menghirup dalam aroma sabun yang menguar pada tubuh Yoongi. "Cukup hubungi aku sesekali maka aku berjanji aku akan baik-baik saja."

Yoongi menghela nafas berat. Ia melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Jimin yang ramping.

"Tolong jangan sampai sakit, Jimin."

Jimin tersenyum, "Jangan sampai sakit juga, hyung."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi sudah sampai mana persiapanmu untuk audisi, hyung?"

Jimin meletakan satu mangkuk odeng pedas yang tadi dibelinya dihadapan Yoongi. Sementara pria itu sedang berkutat pada lembaran kertas digenggamannya.

"Hm aku baru mengarang lirik saja." jawabnya dengan mata yang tetap fokus pada kertas. Sesekali tangannya mengambil satu tusuk odeng dari mangkuk dan mengunyahnya.

"Wah masih awal sekali dong? Memang audisinya kapan sih?" tanya Jimin penasaran. Ia membuka mulutnya ketika Yoongi menyuapkan odeng untuknya. "Ashh pedaaaas." keluhnya lebay sambil mengipas lidah dengan telapak tangannya yang mungil.

"Tidak perlu terburu-buru dalam membuat lagu," Yoongi menyodorkan segelas air minum pada Jimin sambil terkekeh gemas, "Lagipula audisinya masih satu bulan dari sekarang."

Wajah Jimin memerah seluruhnya. Membuat Yoongi merasa bersalah bercampur bingung.

"Memang odengnya pedas sekali ya?"

"Aku kan tidak suka pedas hyuuung."

Satu gelas air kandas masuk kedalam perut Jimin yang lucu.

"Payah, dari dulu masih saja tidak suka pedas. Katanya manly—AWW Kenapa aku dicubit?!"

Sang pelaku hanya melotot lucu, "Kau menyebalkan, bodoh."

Mata Yoongi melebar hiperbolis, "K-kau mengataiku apa? Benar-benar ya anak ini eeeyyss." Tangannya terangkat untuk memukul kepala Jimin.

Sedangkan Jimin hanya memeletkan lidahnya mengejek Yoongi. Yang mau tidak mau Yoongi harus kembali mengalah karena, astaga, siapa juga yang bisa marah pada si bayi ini?

Jadi daripada membalas omongan Jimin, maka Yoongi kembali berkutat pada lembaran kertasnya. Jimin yang melihat itu hanya duduk manis karena ia tahu ini bukan waktunya yang tepat untuk bercanda. Sesekali ia melongokan kepalanya mengintip isi kertas itu. Sesekali juga menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Yoongi dengan manja. Atau yang lebih menggemaskan, Jimin akan mengusel hidung kecilnya pada lengan Yoongi.

"Hyung."

"Hm?"

Si kecil masih asyik mengusel.

"Apakah nanti, satu bulan dari sekarang, kita masih bisa makan odeng bersama?"

Pergerakan tangan Yoongi yang sedang menulis langsung terhenti. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Jimin sedang menatapnya dengan sorot yang tidak bisa ditebak.

Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh pucuk kepala anak itu.

"Ayo makan odeng lebih sering bersama-sama, Jimin."

Dan Jimin tidak tahu, apakah itu artinya Yoongi mengiyakan pertanyaannya atau suatu isyarat bahwa tidak akan ada lagi 2 mangkuk odeng di meja setelah satu bulan dari sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Halo! Maaf lama update karena kuliah lagi sibuk-sibuknya huhuhu. Tapi dari awal aku udah komitmen untuk menamatkan ff ini, jadi insya Allah selalu aku usahain buat rajin update.

Btw aku mau nanya deh, mending disini cuma ceritain tentang yoonmin aja atau mau aku munculin orang buat ganggu mereka nih? sebenernya sih aku udah keep namjoon HAHA tapi terserah readers tercinta maunya kayak gimana.

Dan seperti biasa, aku ucupkan banyak-banyak terima kasih dengan penuh cinta untuk :

 **AmminaLyeneta. Kim Hyeni. Catastrophile101. Honeymon. Itsathenazi. Veluvxt. Linkz Accouunt. Nochuyuu. Guest. Summer Chii. Gasuga. arvita.kim. CiminsCake. Baby Jiminie. Hanstorm0429. Dika Efelix.**

Balasan Review chap kemarin :

Gasuga : IYA AYO KUTUK AJA ITU BAPAKE EMANG BAJING— eh sabar-sabar :)

Ciminscake : Jimin jangan mati hiks TT

Kim HyeNi : WOW HALO KAK AO_HIKARU SALAM KENAAAAL. Kita saling follow di wp hehe. Iya iya gapapa kok wkwk seliiiw kamu bersedia baca aja aku udah seneng kok. Aku juga sayang kamu, sini ih kecup dulu. muah.

Hanstorm0420 : Sabar ya sabar, Yoongi emang begitu.

Honeymon : Sini aku sama jimjn kasih kekuatan *

Catastrophile101 : Terserah asal jangan galau ke aku ya hiks :(

Guest : Sudah aku lanjut yaaaa

Dika Efelix : Wah terima kasih pujiannyaaaaa. semoga menikmati sampe akhir cerita yaaa :)

OKAY SAMPAI BERTEMU DI CHAP SELANJUTNYA GENGS. MUAH MUAH.


	6. Tulisan Keenam

Sebenarnya Yoongi tidak ingat sejak kapan ia dan Namjoon bisa sedekat ini. Rasa-rasanya baru kemarin ia berkenalan dengan Namjoon dan mengatai bocah itu bocah ryan, tapi bahkan mereka sekarang ada di kamar milik Namjoon dengan badan yang tengkurap di lantai.

Oh omong-omong soal dirinya yang memanggil Namjoon dengan sebutan ' _bocah ryan'_ ternyata sangat tepat, lihat saja kamarnya yang penuh dengan karakter tersebut, jangan lupa hampir setengah kasur Namjoon habis hanya untuk lapak si boneka ryan. Gila memang.

Sebenarnya tidak masalah jika si empu kamar itu seorang gadis SMA, atau setidaknya kalaupun laki-laki ya yang mukanya imut seperti di anime-anime. Tapi, hell man, ini Namjoon lho. Yang badannya besar seperti kingkong, yang rahangnya tajam, yang suaranya berat seberat beban hidup Yoongi. Mana cocok!

Tapi ya siapa yang tahu kan, Namjoon yang terlihat manly ini ternyata hatinya sepolos anak sekolah dasar.

"Hyung, err tidakkah kau terlalu banyak menggunakan kata kasar dilirikmu?" Namjoon mematai kertas dihadapan Yoongi dengan sedikit meringis.

Mereka memang sedang membuat lagu bersama-sama sebagai bekal audisi. Mendiskusikan banyak hal dengan teman yang satu selera denganmu itu memang sangat membantu. Namjoon bahkan baru tahu kalau Yoongi menyukai hip-hop dan akan menampilkan rapnya ketika audisi, ia pikir Yoongi adalah tipe orang yang suka bernyanyi lagu ballad jika dilihat dari bagaimana lembutnya jemari lentik itu menari diatas tuts piano.

Yoongi sontak membaca ulang lirik yang telah ditulisnya. Iya sih.

"Tapi kan ini rap, Namjoon. Jadi wajar saja, lagipula aku ingin menulis laguku dengan jujur."

"Jujur?"

Yoongi mengangguk dengan wajah senga, "Hidupku. Aku akan menceritakan hidupku melalui lagu." Ia berdecih, "Membuat lagu itu sederhana, kau tahu? Sesederhana bagaimana kau selalu memaki ketika kesal, tersenyum ketika senang, dan menangis ketika sedih. Jangan tulis apa yang belum pernah kau tahu rasanya, Namjoon. Anggap saja ini diary, tapi lebih tertata."

Namjoon mengangguk paham. Ada binar kekaguman dalam matanya yang kecil.

"Jadi?"

Kening Namjoon yang tertutup poni abunya mengernyit, "Jadi?" ulangnya seperti burung beo.

Sedangkan Yoongi menunjuk kertas lecak dihadapan Namjoon dengan matanya yang tajam, "Jadi apa yang kau tulis disana?"

Namjoon menunduk sebentar melihat tulisannya. Wajahnya memerah. Hal ini membuat Yoongi mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran.

Ketika tangan pucat itu merampas kertas dari hadapan Namjoon, wajah pemuda bersurai abu semakin memerah.

Apalagi ketika melihat wajah syok Yoongi begitu ia membaca tulisannya.

" _What the fuck_ — Namjoon, kau—"

Namjoon menutup mulutnya dengan telapaknya yang besar. Gestur khasnya ketika malu.

"Apa kau bahkan tahu apa yang kau tulis disini?!"

Si pemuda abu mengangguk. Membuat Yoongi kembali dibuat syok.

"Baru saja aku bilang bahwa membuat lagu harus sesuai dengan apa yang pernah kita rasakan, kan? Lalu kenap— Astaga jangan bilang." Yoongi melotot tak percaya kearah Namjoon. Bahkan ketika pemuda itu menjawab dengan wajah yang polos mampu membuat kepalanya pening luar biasa.

"Bukankah wajar bagi remaja seumuran kita tahu rasanya _sex_ , hyung?"

Masih bisa kan kalau Yoongi menarik perkataannya tadi yang bilang hati Namjoon sepolos anak sekolah dasar?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Monday Kid

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading, bae.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon ternyata sangat kaya. Yoongi baru tahu fakta itu ketika Namjoon membawanya ke studio pribadinya. Studionya masih berada di dalam rumahnya sendiri, dalam artian Namjoon sengaja membagi lahan rumahnya menjadi 2 untuk 2 fungsi, yang satu digunakan untuk fungsinya sebagai rumah, dan satu lagi digunakan untuk membangun studionya.

Jika dilihat dari luar memang rumah Namjoon terlihat biasa saja. Dengan cat berwarna abu-abu dan putih dan furniture yang biasa mampu menjadikan rumah ini minimalis. Tapi ternyata rumah Namjoon memanjang ke belakang. Itulah mengapa jika tampak depan rumah ini terlihat kecil. Tetapi begitu kau masuk ke dalam ternyata lorongnya sangat panjang. Ada sekat berupa lemari rak besar yang memisahkan antara rumah Namjoon dan studionya. Dan ketika pertama kali masuk, Yoongi tidak sadar sama sekali.

Ketika pemuda itu bilang akan membawa Yoongi ke studionya ditengah-tengah kegiatan mereka di kamar Namjoon, sontak saja Yoongi langsung memakai jaketnya kembali karna ia kira mereka akan pergi keluar. Ternyata pemuda itu justru tertawa melihat tingkah Yoongi. Masih dengan tawa yang tersisa ia menggandeng Yoongi yang masih kebingungan menuju lorong yang mengarah ke studio. Ada sela kecil diantara rak raksasa yang menjadi pembatas, lalu ketika kau berjalan melaluinya maka akan ada tembok kedap suara dan satu pintu yang bertulis **_'Mon Studio_** '.

Dan Yoongi kembali dibuat terperangah ketika mereka memasuki studio Namjoon. Ada meja besar dengan 3 monitor disana serta alat-alat lengkap untuk membuat lagu. Ada juga berbagai alat musik disudut kanan, Namjoon bilang sewaktu SMA ia memiliki band dan mereka sering berlatih disini. Ada juga ruang rekaman dengan kaca besar yang menghadap ke meja utama. Jangan lupa sofa empuk, tv dan kulkas yang juga tertata dengan apik.

"Kau pasti sudah sangat ahli dalam hal ini." kata Yoongi sambil memperhatikan setiap alat yang ada disana.

Namjoon mengusap tengkuknya canggung, "Aku memang suka membuat lagu untuk bandku ketika SMA."

Yoongi menghentikan kegiatannya dan menyilangkan tangannya di dada, menatap sangsi kearah Namjoon. "Lalu mengapa kau memintaku untuk mengajarimu membuat lagu jika kau sendiri sudah terbiasa dalam hal ini? Bahkan kau memiliki fasilitas yang lengkap."

"Aku mungkin memang bisa membuat nada, tapi kupikir aku masih lemah dalam merangkai lirik."

Namjoon mendekati Yoongi yang kembali asyik memerhatikan alat di meja besar.

"Jadi?"

Kali ini Yoongi yang melirik penuh tanda tanya. Membuat Namjoon melebarkan seringainya.

"Siap membuat lagu yang luar biasa?"

Pemuda pucat terkekeh sinis. Matanya seolah mengobarkan api penuh antusias dan dagu yang diangkat sombong.

"Siap-siap rahangmu patah karna terlalu lama menganga ketika mendengar laguku, Namjoon."

Namjoon bersiul, "Menarik."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin menggigit kuku jarinya yang mungil dengan perasaan cemas. Yoongi tidak mengangkat telepon atau membalas pesannya satu pun. Pemuda itu menghilang seharian tanpa kabar. Dan Jimin pun tidak sempat melihat ke rumah atau tempat kerja Yoongi mengingat ia hari ini sangat sibuk di tempat kerja.

Jimin khawatir. Tidak biasanya Yoongi menghilang tanpa kabar seperti ini. Pemuda itu selalu menghubungi Jimin setidaknya sekali dalam sehari, begitupun sebaliknya. Ataupun ketika Yoongi tidak bisa menelepon atau mengirim pesan ke Jimin karena sibuk, pasti ia setidaknya masih bisa mengangkat telepon dari Jimin. Tapi hari ini tidak sama sekali. Jelas saja, Jimin khawatir.

Takutnya Yoongi sakit. Yoongi memiliki kebiasaan akan mendekam di kamar seharian penuh jika sakit. Ia tidak beranjak dari kasur bahkan untuk makan sekalipun. Pemuda itu memang jarang sakit, tetapi sekalinya sakit tubuhnya akan drop luar biasa. Bahkan untuk membuka mata pun sepertinya sulit.

"Apa aku datangi rumahnya saja ya?" Pikir Jimin penuh dilema. Tapi ini sudah malam dan sebentar lagi ayahnya akan pulang, dan Jimin tidak yakin akan lolos dari amukan ayahnya jika ia nekat keluar rumah sekarang. Sumpah, Jimin dilema setengah mati.

"Ah Seokjin Hyung!" Jimin menepuk telapak tangannya ketika nama itu terlintas. Seokjin merupakan rekan kerja Yoongi di kafe, dan ia mendapat nomor Seokjin ketika pemuda itu menghubunginya dengan panik untuk memberitahunya bahwa Yoongi pingsan ditempat kerja kala itu.

Jimin kembali menggigit kukunya dengan cemas sambil menunggu nada hubung dari teleponnya. Dan refleks mendesis lega ketika mendengar suara halus pria cantik itu dari seberang sana.

 **" _Halo?"_**

"Hyung, Ini Jimin."

 **" _Iya Jim aku tahu, ada apa malam-malam begini meneleponku?"_**

"Ah apa aku mengganggumu, hyung?"

 ** _"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Aigoo mana mungkin aku terganggu dengan bayiku ini."_**

Jimin terkekeh kecil. Seokjin memang selalu memanggilnya bayi, entah apa alasannya.

"Baiklah hyung, aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa Yoongi hyung masih di tempat kerja?"

" ** _Yoongi? Ah tidak tuh, dia hari ini hanya sampai jam 5 sore saja."_**

"Ah begitu ya, berarti dia sudah pulang ke rumah ya."

 **" _Ya_** **sepertinya begitu, memang kenapa Jim?"**

"Tidak apa-apa, hyung. Hanya saja aku khawatir karena Yoongi hyung tidak menghubungiku sama sekali hari ini. Tapi aku lega kalau dia sudah pulang, mungkin Yoongi hyung sangat lelah dan langsung tertidur."

 ** _"Aish dasar batu pucat itu, tenang saja Jim, aku akan mengomelinya besok karena sudah membuat bayiku khawatir seperti ini."_**

Jimin tertawa lebar. Seokjin memang memiliki kepribadian yang unik.

"Tidak hyung, tidak apa. Jangan diomeli, nanti justru hyung diomeli balik." Tawa Jimin semakin keras membayangkan bagimana Seokjin justru yang mengkerut ketakutan karena disembur oleh Yoongi. Jahat memang.

 ** _"Ah, benar juga. Yoongi kan titisan iblis."_**

Si kecil menghapus air mata disudut matanya karena tertawa terlalu keras.

"Yasudah Hyung, aku matikan teleponnya ya? Terimakasih banyak hyung, maaf juga aku mengganggu."

 ** _"Tentu saja, sayang. Oh ya Jim, aku lupa."_**

Seruan Seokjin membuat Jimin mengurungkan niatnya untuk menekan tombol merah. Ia kembali mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga.

 ** _"Tadi ada yang menjemput Yoongi ketika ia pulang kerja. Seorang pemuda tampan, namanya Kim Namjoon kalau aku tidak keliru."_**

Jimin terdiam. Yoongi tidak pernah bercerita apapun padanya kalau ia memiliki teman baru. Kim Namjoon? Siapa?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

KAMBEK 18 MEI GAES HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. UDAH MALAH SI BIGHIT SEENAK UDEL BILANG JUDUL ALBUMNYA LY TEARS DUH KAMPRET GUE KIRA BAKAL LY WONDER IH SI BIGHIT MAH KAMPRET PISAN DAH. UDAH MALAH KATANYA BAKAL DARK GITU KONSEPNYA. BUNUH GUE AJA PLIS

Btw haloooo udah lama ya kita ga ketemu huhuhu. maaf banget updatenya telat karena tugas kuliah lagi super duper numpuk. DAN AKU TERHARU DAPET RESPON POSITIF DARI KALIAN HUHUHU. Btw itu namjoon sudah ku perbanyak partnya HAHAHA. Tenang, aku ga bakal bikin dia jadi orang jahat disini. Eh tapi ga tau deng hehe. Siapa tau berubah pikiran kan hehe/ups.

Daaan ga bakal bosen aku ucapin terimakasih dengan penuh cinta untuk :

 **AmminaLyeneta. Kim Hyeni. Catastrophile101. Honeymon. Itsathenazi. Veluvxt. Linkz Accouunt. Nochuyuu. Guest. Summer Chii. Gasuga. arvita.kim. CiminsCake. Baby Jiminie. Hanstorm0429. Dika Efelix.**

Balasan review chapter kemarin :

Kim HyeNi : Aku juga ga mau bikin Yoongi jadi uke, masa nanti uke sama uke :( yang nusuk siapa? /eh

ChiminsCake : Jangan mati TT duh masa sih ff ku bikin nangis, padahal aku sendiri kurang dapet feel gitu huhuhu eh tapi kadang ga tega sih aku bikin Jimin menderita disini :(

Honeymon : KAMU TUH YA DASAR SWEETTALKER HUHUHU BISA BANGET MUJINYA BIKIN AKU ANGET/? Makasih sayang, luv luv.

Nochuyuu : Aaaaaahhhh makasih udah suka ff ini TT aku emang awalnya mau bikin ini jadi friendship aja tapi kok jadi goyah gini sih :(

Itsathenazi : AKU JUGA GA TEGA SEBENERNYA GINIIN MOCHIKUUUH HUHUHU Tapi gimana ya seneng juga liat dia menderita/dikroyok massa. Jadi boleh ga sih kalo aku siksa dia lebih lagi :(


	7. Tulisan Ketujuh

Yoongi baru pulang dari rumah Namjoon sekitar pukul 12 malam. Tadinya Namjoon menyuruhnya menginap saja, tapi tentu Yoongi menolak, ia harus bekerja esok dan ia tidak membawa baju ganti. Tidak mungkin juga ia meminjam baju Namjoon yang sebesar titan itu, bisa-bisa ia dikira pangsit rebus lagi oleh temannya yang bermulut layaknya bibi berisik sebelah flatnya.

Tadinya Namjoon pun menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya pulang dengan mobil mewah yang ia miliki. Jelas ditolak plus jitakan penuh energi dikepala teman barunya itu. Ia bukan anak gadis, astaga. Namjoon bilang ia terlihat seperti gadis dengan perawakan kecil, kulit putih bersih, dan wajah kecil. Tapi tolong, ia tetap seorang pria matang dan tidak selemah itu untuk pulang sendiri.

"Aku tidak percaya hyung itu pria, coba tunjukan."

Dan begitu melihat mata Namjoon berkeliaran disekitaran selangkangannya, ia tidak ragu untuk menonjok perut temannya itu hingga ia mengaduh. Bangsat memang.

Lucunya, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, ia tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa sedekat itu dengan Namjoon. Ini baru beberapa hari sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, tapi mereka sudah menghabiskan hampir 1 jam untuk bertelpon, berkunjung ke rumah masing-masing sampai larut malam, makan bersama, dan kegiatan lain yang mustahil bagi seorang Min Yoongi lakukan dengan orang asing. Biasanya Yoongi tidak mudah dekat dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya seperti ini. Bahkan butuh beberapa lama untuk Jimin bisa masuk menjadi satu-satunya orang terpenting dalan hidup Yoongi.

Omong-omong soal Jimin, tolong katakan pada Yoongi bahwa sosok mungil yang meringkuk kedinginan di teras rumahnya bukanlah Park Jimin.

Mata Yoongi menyipit untuk memfokuskan pandangannya. Namun seketika melebar begitu yakin bahwa sosok itu benar Park Jimin.

Bangsat.

Sialan!

Dengan sekuat tenaga ia berlari menuju teras rumahnya, menghampiri sosok yang meringkuk menyedihkan di lantai sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Jimin? Jimin! Hei!"

Tangannya menggapai tubuh Jimin dan menyandarkan tubuh bergetar itu pada tubuh kokohnya. Sialan, ia bisa merasakan betapa dingin kulit Jimin. Sudah berapa lama bocah itu disini?

"Jimin, ini Yoongi hyung, hei!"

Ia menepuk sekilas pipi itu agar mengembalikan kesadaran pemiliknya. Berhasil. Mata bulatnya terbuka sayu, terlihat begitu kepayahan dengan bibir yang bergetar hebat.

"H-hyung."

"Iya sayang, ini Yoongi hyung." Tangannya semakin merapatkan tubuh itu pada tubuhnya. Merangkul erat agar angin malam yang dingin tidak bisa menerpa tubuh dalam dekapannya.

"Dingin sekali, hyung." Jimin meracau dengan kepala yang semakin menyusup pada dada Yoongi yang hangat.

"Sshhh, hei bertahan, okay? Tunggu sebentar."

Dengan cekatan ia mencari kunci dalam tasnya dan membuka pintu reot itu. Tangannya bergetar luar biasa karena perasaan khawatir dan bersalah yang meletup-letup.

Setelah pintu terbuka, ia menggendong Jimin masuk ke dalam rumah, kemudian meletakannya hati-hati diatas ranjang. Ia mencari selimut tebal dengan panik, tidak lupa baju yang lebih hangat untuk mengganti pakaian Jimin yang tipis itu. Ia sedikit merutuk keadaannya yang miskin membuat ia tidak mampu memiliki penghangat ruangan.

Yoongi dengan telaten membuka baju Jimin satu persatu. Sedikit meringis dan merasa dadanya sesak ketika melihat begitu banyak luka di tubuhnya. Ada garis melintang yang banyak di area punggung, yang ia yakini sebagai bekas cambukan. Ada juga lebam-lebam di dada dan perut seperti bekas tinjuan. Terkutuklah iblis keparat yang tidak lain adalah ayah bocah ini sendiri.

Dan yang membuat Yoongi semakin marah adalah dirinya sendiri karena menambah sakit Jimin dengan bertindak brengsek seperti ini. Jimin pasti menunggunya sepanjang malam karena ia ingat ia tidak mengabari Jimin sama sekali hari ini. Pemuda di depannya itu jelas merasa khawatir pada Yoongi dan berakhir kepayahan.

"Maaf, maaf Jimin, maaf." suaranya lirih penuh sesal sambil tangannya yang terus bekerja. Ia pernah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri tidak akan menyakiti Jimin, akan selalu melindungi pemuda itu dan menjadi pelabuhan ketika Jimin merasa lelah. Tapi melihat Jimin seperti ini, membuat ia memaki dirinya karena merasa ingkar.

"Hyung?"

Yoongi mendongak, menatap mata sayu pemudanya. Ia beringsut mendekat untuk mendengar jelas suara Jimin yang halus. Jemarinya mengusap dahi panas Jimin. Sial, Jimin demam.

"Kenapa humm? Dingin? Butuh sesuatu? Atau ada yang sakit?"

Jimin menggeleng.

Lengannya terangkat pelan, mencengkram kaos Yoongi bagian depan. Ia terisak pelan.

"Peluk, hyung, peluk aku." isaknya.

Yoongi mencelos melihat Jimin yang mulai terisak. Ia menaikkan dirinya ke ranjang, membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Jimin, lengan kirinya menyusup dibawah kepala Jimin dan menarik kepala itu mendekati dadanya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya memeluk erat pinggang Jimin yang kurus. Ia membubuhkan beberapa kecupan menenangkan dipelipis Jimin. Baju bagian depannya basah, dan tubuh dalam dekapannya terus bergetar. Tapi Yoongi terus mendekapnya erat tanpa sepatah kata pun yang keluar. Membiarkan Jimin mengeluarkan emosinya. Serta mengabaikan hatinya yang bergemuruh kebingungan. Kenapa pemudanya menangis?

Sedangkan Jimin mencengkram erat baju Yoongi bagian punggung. Tidak menahan lagi air matanya yang terus keluar. Melepas lega karena Yoongi hyungnya ada disini, memeluknya, dan mematahkan prasangka bahwa Yoongi hyungnya pergi dari sisinya. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Monday Kid

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tubuhnya tersungkur untuk kesekian kalinya. Kepayahan melawan 3 orang dengan tubuh bak kingkong sendirian. Kerahnya kembali dicengkram hingga ia merasa tercekik.

"Orang miskin sepertimu memang menjijikan, sudah tau tidak punya uang tapi bisa-bisanya memakai jalang-jalangku dan pergi begitu saja tanpa membayar. Cih!"

BUGH

Satu tinjuan kembali mengenai rahang pria tua itu.

"Hei pak tua, daripada menunggu malaikat maut mencabut nyawamu, bagaimana jika aku yang melakukannya agar kau bisa cepat-cepat mati? Kau muak kan menjadi orang miskin?" Pria dengan tato melintang sepanjang lengan kirinya tertawa terbahak seolah perkataannya lucu.

"Jangan, tolong beri aku kesempatan, aku akan bayar."

Ketiga pria berbadan besar itu kembali tertawa.

"Membayar? Dengan apa? Bahkan jika kau menjual organ tubuhmu pun tidak bisa membayar semua hutangmu, bangsat."

BUGH

Kepalanya terbanting membentur dinding. Darah segar mengalir membasahi tubuhnya. Ia sekarat tapi ia tidak ingin mati sekarang.

"Aku akan bayar, aku janji."

"Persetan."

Satu kepalan tangan hampir mendarat ke wajah pria itu, sebelum si pria akhirnya membuka mulut kembali.

"Aku memiliki anak."

Kepalannya menggantung begitu saja lalu turun perlahan. Menunggu ucapan selanjutnya pria itu.

Si pria yang telah babak belur itu mengetahui ia memiliki kesempatan, ia menyeringai pelan. Meludahkan darah dimulutnya ke jalan sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kudengar dari bartendermu kalau clubmu sedang mencari perjaka yang bisa memuaskan pengunjung-pengunjungmu yang gay, benar?"

Si pria berdiri dengan kepayahan. Namun begitu bibirnya terus mengulas seringai lebar.

"Aku memiliki anak laki-laki, bawa dan gunakan dia, tapi dengan begitu seluruh hutangku lunas, deal?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mendapati ranjang sebelahnya kosong ketika bangun, jelas Yoongi panik. Dengan keadaan masih setengah sadar, Yoongi berjalan terburu-buru keluar dari kamar, bahkan ia sempat terantuk meja nakas.

Tapi ia kemudian mendesah lega begitu mendapati orang yang dicarinya sedang memasak makanan di dapur.

"Jimin."

Pemuda mungil itu menengok ke sumber suara. Lalu mengulas senyum manis dengan bibirnya yang masih sedikit pucat.

"Selamat pagi, Yoongi hyung."

Yoongi menghampiri Jimin lalu meletakkan punggung tangannya pada dahi, pipi, lalu lehernya.

"Kau masih demam, kenapa sudah memasak begini sih?" dengusnya sebal karena tingkah sok kuat Jimin.

"Sudah kuat kok, tidak selemas kemarin malam. Terimakasih pada pelukan hangatnya, itu efektif lho." matanya mengerling jahil dengan seringai menggoda. Sialan bocah ini.

"Terserah kau lah."

Yoongi menuang air putih ke dalam gelas lalu meminumnya rakus. Matanya melirik punggung sempit Jimin yang membelakanginya.

"Jimin?"

Jimin menoleh sebentar, lalu kembali berkutat dengan masakannya, "Ya?"

"Maaf."

Hanya dentingan antara sudip dan penggorengan yang terdengar untuk beberapa saat.

"Untuk?"

Yoongi menenggelamkan kepalanya pada meja makan. Menekan dadanya kuat-kuat karena merasa sesak dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Untuk tidak mengabarimu apapun seharian, untuk membuatmu khawatir dan nekat menunggu di teras rumahku, dan untuk membuatmu sakit."

Tidak terdengar balasan. Tapi ia bisa mendengar suara kompor yang dimatikan dan langkah kaki Jimin yang mendekat. Ia bisa merasakan sebuah piring dengan harus masakan yang begitu lezat diletakkan diatas meja. Serta sebuah usapan lembut dikepala bagian belakangnya.

Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya hanya untuk menemukan Jimin dengan senyumnya yang manis. Sahabatnya manis. Manis sekali. Membuat ia ketagihan untuk melihat senyum itu terus menerus.

"Aku sudah memaafkannya. Dibanding itu, bisa hyung jelaskan kemana hyung seharian tanpa kabar? Dan—"

Yoongi menunggu, "Dan?"

"—mengenalkan padaku teman barumu itu?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Holaaaa ada yang kangen? :v Maaf sempat terbengkalai karna aku juga sibuk di kampus huhuhu. Kangen ih udah lama ga publish cerita.

BTW BTS MAU KAMBEK LY ANSWER GAES HAHAHAHAHA BODO AMAT DUIT GUE BODO

Seperti biasa, tanpa mengurangi cinta, aku ucapin banyak-banyak terimakasih untuk :

AmminaLyeneta. Kim Hyeni. Catastrophile101. Honeymon. Itsathenazi. Veluvxt. Linkz Accouunt. Nochuyuu. Guest. Summer Chii. Gasuga. arvita.kim. CiminsCake. Baby Jiminie. Hanstorm0429. Dika Efelix. Keei luen.

Balasan review untum chapter sebelumnya :

Honeymon : awww jadi malu dipuji gini hihi/slap. Thank u so mucccchhh. Namjin? Hehehehe. I hope it'll end with happiest ending too :"( makasih untuk semangatnyaaa *tebar cintanya yungi*

Catastrophile101 : Namjoon bukan orang ketiga kok qaqa, kan dia mah sama aku/dibacoq. YAP BETUL SAMPAI KETEMU DI WP YAAAHH

Itsathenazi : its time to hajimaaaaa. Jangan nangis, si mochi kan maso jadi dia mah senang-senang aja disiksa/eh. TOLONG YA JANGAN INGETIN AKU SAMA DADDY NAMJUN DI MIXTAPE. ITS TIME TO HAJIMAAA

Kim Hyeni : Disaat yang lain pengen jangan buat jimin makin menderita, kamu malah pengen jimin mati. Siap :) JANGAN KAGET FFN EMANG BIKIN EMOSI

Arvita kim : Ih sama banget deh kita. Aku juga suka kalo ukenya menderita HAHA. jangan-jangan kita jo...mblo

Baby Jiminnie : kenawhy semua orang ngira jimin bakal mati? Kan aku jadi tergoda buat bikin endingnya begitu hmm

Keei.luen : Tau nih yoongi ga ngabarin jimin ampe baby chim khawatir, dasar kamu bang toyib! Jyjyic aku mas jyjyc!/slap

SAMPAI JUMPA CHAP BERIKUTNYA SAYANG-SAYANGKUUUU


End file.
